The Makings of a Pirate
by Hellborne
Summary: Jack Sparrow seems to be waging a personal war on slavery. Elizabeth and Will want to know WHY.
1. I Saw Three Ships

The Makings of a Pirate, by Hellborne  
  
Pirates of the Caribbean - PG-13  
  
Copyright: Characters, not mine, See the Mouse. Story, mine, but I make no money. He does, but not on this.  
  
Typing convention. / is used for thoughts.  
  
Summary: Jack Sparrow seems to be waging a personal war on slavery. Elizabeth and Will want to know WHY.  
  
A/N: Let me know what you think about it.  
  
- - - - - - -   
  
Chapter 1 - I Saw Three Ships  
  
The sunset was positively magnificent! The sky seemed to explode with reds, oranges, and yellows.  
  
"Good sailing, tomorrow," he muttered.  
  
Ana Maria climbed the stairs to the helm, careful not to disturb her Commodore when he was staring at the sunset. Jack Sparrow was more accurate than a barometer when judging the coming weather. He must have heard her, though, as he turned toward her, smiling.  
  
"Good e'enin' luv. Fine night for sailing, this. Tomorrow we shall have clear skies, and a good tail wind. Looks like we shall be in position two days early by my reckoning. What say you?"  
  
Ana Maria looked at the explosion of color. "Aye, Jack. Two days looks right. But do ye still mean t' sink her? She'd be a nice addition to yer fleet...Commodore." She used the word with meaning. It wasn't lost on Jack.  
  
His eyes narrowed. "I'll not have a slaver ship under my command, former or not! However, luv, if she's escorted like I've 'eard, ye'll be sittin' pretty at the wheel of the Dauntless 'erself ere nightfall six days from now. What say you to that, eh?"  
  
Ana Maria looked nervous. "I don't know, Jack...the Dauntless AND the slaver? That slaver is s'posed to have near 40 cannon on its own! Add to that the Dauntless, and I fear that the three ships we have will not suffice for the attack."  
  
Jack gave her his sweetest toothy grin. The gold teeth glinted in the failing sunset. "Luv, we shall take them without a shot fired, and you shall take your crew and pilot the slaver home, drop off our new friends and scuttle her in peace, at which time the Dauntless is yours to keep. Make sure to give everyone the coordinates, luv."  
  
Ana Maria still looked worried, though she desperately wanted to believe him. Jack had a penchant for underestimating certain situations, and completely blind to failure against slavers. They'd had this argument before, and she had never gotten any farther than this. She figured that Jack must have a love for brigs and nooses, though, since she had rescued him from so many. She resigned herself and stepped up to the helm officially. "I relieve you, Commodore. Now go get some sleep."  
  
Jack stifled a yawn. "Good idea, luv. I'll be needin' me wits about me till we get home." He stepped back and headed down the stairs. "G'Night, luv. I shall see you in the morning." He walked around the bottom of the staircase and into his quarters.  
  
- -   
  
The sunset hadn't lied. The tailwind carried them fast enough that Jack had to order the sails of the Pearl trimmed in order that the Brigand's Wench and the Neptune's Folly could keep up with her. At nightfall, all three ships dropped anchor, and the captains of the other two ships rowed over to the Pearl with their first mates.  
  
The Brigand's Wench was a fine 3-mast sloop, with 14 cannons and Captain Gibbs at the helm. He and his first mate Marty climbed the ladder and went straight to the Commodore's cabin.  
  
The Neptune's Folly was a brigantine with a mere 10 cannon. Her captain called herself "Lizzy", though it was well known among the pirate fleet that her real name was Elizabeth Swann, daughter of Governor Swann in Port Royal. Her first mate was her lover William Turner, both of them close friends with the Commodore. Everyone thought that the two would marry right away. Jack had even offered to perform the ceremony himself at the helm of the Pearl. Elizabeth had refused, however, claiming that, in their new lives as pirates, being legally bound to any other person was akin to slavery, and she would have none of it. Oddly enough, she and Will had stayed together as if they HAD gotten married, although their relationship was seen as "odd" to say the least, since she took charge of it immediately, and Will seemed satisfied with being subservient to her.  
  
As Will got to the top of the ladder, he saw Satan, one of Jack's two prized albino ferrets running after a rat. Jack had taken Satan and Kali as his portion of a raid, though nobody could say why he didn't want any of the other booty. Often as not, whenever Jack was aboard the Pearl, he would have Kali on his person somewhere, sleeping or looking around with her demonic red eyes from his shoulder or even from the top of his hat. Will smiled. He remembered the look on Jack's face when he first claimed them. He'd seen Kali's eyes glowing behind a barrel and went scrambling after her on all fours, looking like a toddler with a new pet. He'd come out of the hold holding both of them. They had been keeping the Pearl clear of rats and mice ever since.  
  
- -   
  
The captains and first mates sat in the Commodore's cabin, chatting like the good friends that they were, waiting for Jack. Ana Maria decided that it was about time that the Commodore made his entrance, so she rose and left to fetch him from the helm.  
  
Jack strolled into the room preceded by Ana Maria. Upon his entrance, the waiting group hushed; Jack was stone sober...something he only did when he was nervous about a raid, which was almost never.  
  
"Hello Joshamee, Marty. You have prepared your boarding crew for their duties?"  
  
Gibbs smiled. "Aye, Commodore! Them wot we brought for boardin' be right thirsty for the slaver's crew's blood. I appointed Mutambo as their leader, seein' as Ana Maria trusts him to her back."  
  
"I dare say I would trust any of them to me back, blow guns, spears, and all," Jack said loudly. "But yer right proper to choose Mutambo as Ana Maria's first mate. Twas he who kissed her boot when she freed his group. She's always gone soft where he's concerned." Ana Maria's eyes flashed. Jack's eyes twinkled in mirth. "I be only foolin', luv. What say you to havin' Mutambo as your first mate, eh?"  
  
Ana Maria didn't hesitate. "He be fine. He speaks good enough English to understand him, and speaks three or four tribal dialects besides."  
  
Jack turned to Lizzy. "So, Lizzy. How are you and your bonny wife doin' then?"  
  
Will's eyes flashed, then he smiled. Lizzy just grinned. "My CABIN BOY and I are doing fine, Commodore. His sailing abilities rival mine now, and you know full well his fighting skills."  
  
Jack chuckled. "Cabin boy, now, is he? Only a week ago he was your first mate. Have you then had a little spat? Lovers' quarrel p'rhaps?"  
  
For this, Lizzy slapped him, followed closely by Ana Maria.  
  
Jack adjusted his jaw and looked at Ana Maria. "Now I KNOW I didn't deserve that!"  
  
Ana Maria's eyes flared. "Aye you did! Here are all of us together in a war council, and you publicly humiliate her, making jokes about the girl's heart!"  
  
Jack looked hurt. "Luv, I would never say anything like that in public. All who are around this table are friends. And I think that both of you bonny lasses know it. You just enjoy beating on me, and THAT is something that should not be performed in front of the crew either." He smiled slyly. "Now, if you girls wish to beat me alone in me cabin in PRIVATE, we could -"  
  
SlapSlap! Both ladies had slapped him again. Jack re-adjusted his jaw, grinning broadly. "Now I DEFINITELY deserved THAT," he chuckled.  
  
Will chuckled softly. "Commodore, Neptune's Folly is ready for the Dauntless. The cannons are ready with the new shot that I designed just in case we need them, and the boarding party you sent over is getting restless."  
  
Jack grinned. "Good! Now, the supplies are being loaded onto the Wench to get the slaver home. There'll be no time once the boardin' starts to move it all from here. I want the slaver secured and removed from the area a'fore they know the Pearl's surrender is a ruse."  
  
Ana Maria nodded. "Aye, we'll start loading the instant she's secured, and be away before they know what has happened."  
  
Gibbs agreed. "Aye, as soon as the longboats load onto the slaver we'll be off. I don't be a wantin' to leave her unprotect-"  
  
Jack interrupted. "I've changed me mind regarding the longboats. As soon as the supplies and men are on board the slaver, get out of the area. The Pearl will pick up the longboats. I do NOT want anything to happen to the slaver before it makes landfall at home."  
  
"And where is 'home,' Commodore?" Will asked. "I always thought your home was here, aboard the Pearl."  
  
"Aye, it is. But I do have a land home for when I need it. Ana Maria will give everyone wot needs them the coordinates." He refused to say more.  
  
Lizzy looked thoughtful. "Jack, with all hands that know how to care for sick and injured going with the slaver, what about injured crew members here on the Pearl? Surely you do not believe that nobody on either side will be injured?"  
  
"Not to worry, luv! I can stitch with the best of 'em, and I have a couple of sail makers who can fill in if need be. And I know that there is a real doctor on the Dauntless. Stop worrying about the Pearl, and just look to the Folly. You shall have ample time to worry about your cabin boy's steering ability after he takes the Dauntless. My only worry is if your ex-fiancé is aboard her, and what YOU would do to ME if he were to be accidentally killed."  
  
Lizzy relaxed. "Is THAT why you're nervous? If Commodore Norrington is protecting slave ships personally, I would not be opposed to running him through myself!"  
  
Jack appeared to relax, but Lizzy could see in his eyes that this was not the only reason for his nervousness. She pretended not to notice, however. Jack went on. "Good then! Let us get the ships into position. If my estimates are correct, we have at least three days to wait, but I'll not take any chances with this catch. The Dauntless will NOT find us with our breeches down!"  
  
Jack rose and left without another word, and marched back to his helm, never mind that the Pearl was anchored. The helm was where Jack and his Lady could talk together best.  
  
"Miss Elizabeth, could it be that he does not see the Pearl's danger? I hear that the slaver has a crew of an hundred. When she sailed from Port Royal to meet the slaver, the Dauntless was fully staffed with a compliment of 250 marines! And here floats Jack, nary a concern for his Pearl being blown out of the water?! Norrington was so angry when you left with Will and no weddin' tha' he would drink Jack's blood, and Jack seems obliged to give it to him in a crystal goblet."  
  
Lizzy responded, looking upset. "The name is Captain Lizzy, if you please, Captain Gibbs. But I do agree. However, I read his eyes. He'll have no argument on this one. I still do not know why he is so violent against the slave trade. I agree with him that it is wrong and must be fought, but Jack...he is insane about the subject. That he has virtually STOPPED the slave trade in the Caribbean is why the Dauntless itself is guarding this one. That, and this slaver's size."  
  
Ana Maria looked angry. "Aye! Five hundred tribesmen left Africa in the hold of that ship! I have high hopes to find even half of them alive still. I am all for attacking the slaver, but I agree with ye, Jack surpasses even me with his hatred. I've asked him, but he looks at the horizon and changes the subject. He will not give even me his reasoning."  
  
Will stood up and left quietly. He climbed the stairs almost to the top and watched Jack, who seemed to be watching the stars. Will was careful to speak very softly. "Jack, why do you attack slavers with no quarter given?"  
  
Jack glanced at the boy, then looked back to the stars, his eyes suddenly hard. "Whelp, of all people, your father is the only one I ever trusted with that information. When he died, that secret died with him, and I shall not resurrect it for you nor anyone else. Suffice it to say that I hate slavers and shall not suffer them to live. If I had a son of me own and found him workin' a slaver ship, his life would be forfeit. Do not ask me more." He looked down at the deck, his eyes softening again. "Your bonnie lass and captain is waitin' for you." He went back to watching the stars.  
  
As the Neptune's Folly pulled away, Will thought he heard a single shot of gunfire from the Pearl. He became worried, but kept the Folly on target to his appointed position. He didn't bother Lizzy with it.  
  
The ships drew away, stringing out until they could only make the other ships out through their spyglasses.  
  
- -   
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Now hit that REVIEW button and let me know what you think about it! Plot bunnies need REVIEWS to live, and I'm writing the sequel even as you read this. So REVIEW and I'll publish it here, savvy? 


	2. The Price of Success

The Makings of a Pirate, by Hellborne  
  
Pirates of the Caribbean  
  
Copyright: Characters, not mine, See the Mouse. Story, mine, but I make no money. He does, but not on this.  
  
Typing convention. / is used for thoughts.  
  
Summary: Jack Sparrow seems to be waging a personal war on slavery. Elizabeth and Will want to know WHY.  
  
BETA: Pendragginink I love you! You are the greatest!!!!! I really can't say enough wonderful things about you!  
  
A/N: Feed the plot bunnies or they'll starve...and I won't write anything else.  
  
- - - - - - -   
  
Chapter 2 - The Price of Success  
  
Pintel watched as Jack very carefully measured a tiny bit of gunpowder into his pistol and loaded it. He noticed that it was far too little powder to use in a fight; barely enough, in fact, to get the ball out of the barrel. He wondered why Commodore Sparrow had called for him, unless he didn't like the food that Ragetti and he were cooking for him. But it couldn't be that, as the plates they brought him were always brought back empty or near enough.  
  
Jack took off his jacket and vest, put them down on the chair, and stood in front of Pintel. "I need a favor, Mr. Pintel. Firstly, I need to practice me swordsmanship. Now I know you are not an expert, but this will give you more experience and me some exercise. On your guard."  
  
Pintel pulled his sword and tried to fight against Sparrow. Although he was no slouch, he was no match for the Commodore, but Jack seemed to be holding back. Pintel stayed on the defensive till Jack started talking.  
  
"Then the men were right, you limp-wristed poof. Ragetti makes a lovely wife for ye!"  
  
"That's none of your business, Commodore, even if it were true, which it's not." Pintel lunged while Sparrow dodged sideways and INTO the blade, letting it drag across his chest. Pintel stopped abruptly.  
  
Sparrow continued, appearing to be annoyed, hands on hips, tapping his foot. "Why did you stop? I want you to continue." He paused, thinking. "Or would you rather I dropped the both of you off at your mum's house for some cookies?"  
  
Pintel's blood boiled. He drove hard with his sword toward Jack. Jack deftly jumped into it, lacerating his side. "Good form, but you'll have to aim better. Keep going."  
  
Now Pintel was REALLY confused. "Commodore, are you TRYING to get yourself killed?"  
  
Jack considered it. "Almost...ALMOST killed. Aye, I believe I am. Now don't stop. These little scratches will never do."  
  
Pintel scratched his head. "And you trust me not to kill you, after what we did to you when we were with Captain Barbossa?"  
  
Jack didn't hesitate. "Mr. Pintel, you and your partner are loyal to the hand that feeds you. I knew it at once when I signed you on years ago. When Barbossa had that hand, you were loyal to him. Now you are loyal to me. But not loyal enough to refuse to hurt me if that were my wishes. Well it is, so let's go about hurtin' me."  
  
Pintel shrugged and brought his sword up. He slashed a few more times, going through the shirt and hitting their mark. Jack didn't seem to be defending so much as guiding Pintel's sword to where he wanted to be hit. He lunged, and Jack turned slightly, diving into it hard. The sword went through his right shoulder and out the back, making Jack drop his sword and cry out, "Stop! Tha's enough!"  
  
Pintel cleaned his sword, put it away and waited for the Commodore's orders, which were not long in coming.  
  
Jack shook his head to chase the pain away. "Good job...good job. Now, Edward Pintel, I want you to box with me."  
  
"But with your right arm unusable you can't defend yerself properly."  
  
"But I won't be defending meself at all. Tha's the point. And don't hold back, Edward. If you do, I shall have you flogged, eh?" Jack smiled.  
  
Pintel took a chance that his Commodore was serious (although completely out of his mind as far as he was concerned), and punched him in the left shoulder.  
  
"Harder. Leave marks. Or are you a little girl like that slap implies?"  
  
He shrugged and lit into Jack, punching him over and over again all over his chest, arms and stomach. Jack didn't defend at all, but just stood there, brows knitted in concentration.  
  
After a few minutes, the door opened, and one of the men walked in with Jack's dinner. He saw Pintel punching at Jack and pulled his gun. "Stand clear, Pintel, and surrender!"  
  
Jack put up his left hand. "Mr. Lister, hold yer fire. This is under my orders, and I would be much obliged if you left and did not inform the crew of any of this. I shall be out in a little while to explain everything." He sounded like he was a little out of breath, but fine nevertheless. Lister left, closing the door behind him.  
  
Jack retrieved his gun from the table, handed it to Pintel and backed up to be eight feet away from him. "Mr. Pintel, I order you to fire that gun on me flat in the chest. Right here." He pointed to the middle of his chest.  
  
"But sir, you said you did NOT want me to kill you."  
  
"You won't. Now aim true and fire."  
  
Pintel did as he was commanded, and the ball went right into Jack's chest, knocking him to the deck, landing on his right arm and twisting his ankle, eyes closed and breathing hard, his face contorted with pain. The report from the gun was enough that the entire crew came running. He ran over to his Commodore, tore open the shirt and looked at it just as they rushed in.  
  
Jack's eyes fluttered open. "I think I put a little too much powder in it. That HURT!" He looked at the crew at the door. "Leave us alone. I'll be out in a moment."  
  
Pintel was busy apologizing, but Jack stopped him. "You shot me under me own orders, Edward. There's no dishonor. No mutiny. You're going to be a hero to this crew by the time we're done with this. Consider yourself my first mate for the trip, eh?" He got up slowly and limped out the door.  
  
- -   
  
Aboard the Neptune's Folly, Will's worries about the gunshot that he had heard festered over the next two days. Finally, he went to the cabin that he shared with Captain Lizzy. He opened the door quietly, so as not to disturb her sleep. Surprisingly, she was wide awake, sitting at her desk, pouring over a book and some maps. "Lizzy, why are you not sleeping? You need to be at your best tomorrow. I don't fancy being crushed between the ships just because you had to yawn at the helm."  
  
"Oh Will. There's plenty of time for sleep. I'm just so curious about Jack's 'home.' I've found the location on the map, but it brings us back to Jamaica."  
  
"What? Back to Port Royal?"  
  
"No, but close enough that the navy should be able to smell it. Montego Bay has never been known for harboring pirates."  
  
"Montego Bay? I thought his 'home' would have been a deserted island or someplace near Tortuga. That has always seemed to be his favorite town. In fact, he told me that the first time he brought me there on the way to rescue you from Barbossa."  
  
"No, the coordinates are right at the pier at Montego Bay. Will, there has been royalty living there for the last eight years. I happen to KNOW that the Earl would never allow it. He'll send word by the swiftest messenger to the navy for protection the instant Jack pulls into port!"  
  
"Well, there's nothing we can do till Jack gets there. Hopefully we are able to talk him into leaving before the navy arrives. Although, with the Dauntless on OUR side, I think the navy will think twice before attacking." Will fell silent, thinking about something.  
  
Lizzy cocked her head. "Will, you didn't come in here to talk about Jack's home, did you?"  
  
"Oh!" Will seemed to remember something, and he frowned. "No, actually it's about something that happened aboard the Pearl as we were leaving. I heard gunfire over there, but since there was only one shot and I didn't see a lot of activity, I didn't mention it."  
  
Lizzy looked angry and distressed. "Will, if you EVER keep something like that away from me again I shall have you flogged no matter how much I love you! There are so many new crewmen over there that who knows what has happened! And now it's too late to go back and find out. Well, when you get aboard the Dauntless, find out what you can from the Pearl crew that is staying with you. Tell them that I order them to tell you!" She yawned. "Now I guess you're right. Let's get some sleep. Mr. Cotton's parrot will let us know if Cotton sees anything."  
  
- -   
  
Just after the sun went down on the third day, the call came down from the crow's nest. Two ships had been sighted: The Dauntless, and a ship near her length, but a bit wider. Jack called All Hands. The Pearl's sails unfurled, and her anchor raised. The wind was ideal. She began to sail headlong into the tacking ships, and half a dozen men began swabbing the deck with fresh goats' blood.  
  
- -   
  
Commodore Norrington watched through his spyglass as the Black Pearl approached. He watched her helm closely; watched as Jack Sparrow sat on a barrel behind the helm and shouted at the Pearl's crew. The Black Pearl appeared to be lacking men and was moving sluggishly. He called general quarters, and 250 marines crowded themselves on deck, ready to repel boarders and to board the pirate ship. As the Pearl drew near, a white flag ran up its mast. James Norrington was an honorable man. He would not fire first against a white flag of truce. Jack Sparrow, however, was NOT an honorable man. The Commodore would NOT lower his guard.  
  
As the Black Pearl drew up, he noticed that almost all of the crew looked injured, Jack included. His right arm was in a sling, and there was a good amount of blood on the front of his shirt. He was favoring his right leg and trying not to be obvious about it. His crew was not in much better condition, and many were lying on deck, barely moving. There was blood everywhere. The few uninjured crewmembers were doing all of the work. /Maybe he IS serious about that flag,/ Norrington thought.  
  
When the ships were within range, a single longboat lowered from the Pearl, and two figures rowed slowly to the Dauntless. Jack looked like he had seen better days, though Pintel, who was with him, looked unharmed save for some blood on his clothes, apparently from dressing wounds. Norrington ordered Murtog and Mullroy to help lift Jack onto the deck of the Dauntless, where he struggled to keep himself standing straight, but slapping away anyone who tried to help him stand, Pintel included.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow. What brings you to the British navy for help? Attack the wrong ship, perhaps?"  
  
"Commodore." Jack tipped his head slightly, almost falling from the effort. His next words sounded rehearsed and forced. He obviously was not happy about reciting them. "Commodore Norrington. Though it pains me considerably to succumb to request aid by the likes of you, my ship was attacked by a new threat in the area. She ran the red flag against us. What I am sure you can see on my deck from here, are the only survivors of the attack. We sank the blighters, but they killed most of my men, those wot knew doctorin' included. Me mate and me," nodding slightly to the man with him, "have done our best, but my crew needs proper doctorin'. I beg you to help us by sendin' your doctor over with as many guards as you like. We be too weak t' fight ye anyway."  
  
"Sparrow, the ONLY reason that I would deign to tend your men's injuries would be to see you all hang. Have you not the brains to see that?"  
  
Jack sighed. "Commodore, I have lost most of my crew to that cur. They attacked us three days ago, and I can barely keep meself upright with help now, and it's getting' worse. The rudder needs replacin', and each day we lose another 10 men or more. The noose is a quicker and less painful way to die. I almost wish they had sunk us, but their captain wanted my Pearl. Heal and hang us, or send us to the bottom, the choice is yours."  
  
As Jack spoke, there were splashes in the water from the Pearl. Twelve men had been dumped overboard, and were floating away from the Pearl with the current. Norrington was convinced that Jack was telling the truth.  
  
"Gillette! We need the doctor and anyone who has experience with injuries over to the Black Pearl. Take marines with you to protect them. If any of those pirates so much as LOOKS at a weapon, kill them all." He turned to Jack.  
  
Jack brought his hands together in thanks, the effect being ruined by his falling to his knees, gasping, but the Commodore understood it. He personally helped Jack to his feet, noticing that Jack's right hand hung at an odd angle, probably broken. Jack coughed, the effort seeming to wrack his body. "Thank you," he whispered, trying to stand.  
  
The Dauntless maneuvered a little closer to the Pearl, grappled her, and planks were run out between the two ships. The first aid crew and a hundred and fifty marines scrambled to the Pearl. Everyone watched the Pearl with baited breath. Nobody noticed that the "bodies" which had been thrown overboard, were now on the other side of the Dauntless, climbing aboard to slit the throats of the deck watch, nor the two smaller ships sailing silently behind both the slaver and the Dauntless.  
  
Norrington ordered that Jack should be taken to his own quarters. He followed, since he was now the only one still on board who could dress injuries with any skill.  
  
They laid Jack on the Commodore's bed, removing his shirt as they went. Murtogg and Mulroy were impressed by the pure stamina that the pirate must have. His entire chest and arms were almost solid bruises. He had various cuts and slashes on his chest and abdomen, several deep sword wounds, one completely through his shoulder, and a rather serious looking bullet hole in his chest.  
  
Norrington looked at the pirate and shook his head. "Captain Sparrow, this will hurt quite a bit. Would you like something to help you ignore it?"  
  
"No," was the barely whispered response.  
  
Norrington's eyebrows raised. "No rum? Sparrow, this is going to hurt quite a bit. Even I would accept it under the circumstances."  
  
"Just get on with it."  
  
The Commodore examined the pirate's chest wound first. There was a very ugly, yellow and red scab on the wound. "Jack, I'm going to try to remove the ball from your chest, but it looks to be embedded fairly deeply. You're lucky though. It's in your breastbone. One inch to either side and you would probably be dead. Now hold as still as you can." After cutting the scab off and wiping the blood and slime away, he took a pair of pliers from his desk drawer and tried to get the tips around the ball in order to pull it out. It didn't work.  
  
Jack didn't make a sound, staring straight at the ceiling, brows knitted in concentration. Norrington was impressed. "Sparrow, I need to pry it out with a knife. Prepare yourself. Let me know if you want some rum." He took a knife from his desk and tried to wedge it below the ball. The only reaction Jack gave him was that his face began sweating from the obvious pain he must be in. However, he didn't show that pain in the expression on his face. After a minute or two of prying, the ball sprang free, hitting the wall from the pressure needed to release it. He staunched the blood that started flowing freely, and held the rag to the wound.  
  
Jack grunted, his breathing ragged, closing his eyes to relax the pain away.  
  
Norrington waited until the pirate opened his eyes again. He didn't want to add more pain than he had to. Although Jack was his adversary, he had shown great courage and stamina, and the Commodore had to respect him for that.  
  
Almost a minute later, Jack's breathing normalized, and he opened his eyes. He said softly, "Go ahead and clean it. I know that you were waitin' for me and I thank ye."  
  
Norrington poured brandy on the wound. Jack's head pushed into the bed, closing his eyes, his teeth clenched, grabbing the sheets in his left fist, but no sound escaped him. As the Commodore began to put bandages around his chest, there was a loud cannon blast, followed by a lot of yelling and shooting.  
  
Murtogg and Mullroy ran out to see what was happening, and Norrington glanced momentarily at the door. When he glanced back, he found Jack sitting up with a pistol in his left hand pointed at Norrington's face. Jack was grinning like a fox, though slouching from his obvious pain. "I'm afraid we shall have to call off this little party, Commodore. Now, if you will be so kind, come with me and be ready to order your men to drop their weapons. That cannon blast signaled that the slaver ship has been taken and her crew is dead."  
  
Norrington looked very surprised. "How? Had anyone from your ship moved, we would have opened fire."  
  
Jack's eyes twinkled. "Well, let us just say that you are not the ONLY Commodore in these waters. Now move back and no sudden moves. Drop all of your weapons.  
  
Norrington complied, fuming. "I'll see you hang, Sparrow."  
  
"Not today, mate. And it's COMMODORE Sparrow t'you, Jimboy. Now let us go and save the lives of wot's left of your men"  
  
They made their way to the door, Norrington in front. Jack kept the pistol cocked at the side of the naval officer's head below the jaw line. They reached the door, and Norrington saw that at least half of his marines were already dead, yet less than a dozen pirates lay with them. There were pirates all over his deck, and his men were still dropping like flies. Jack nudged the Commodore up the steps to the quarterdeck and rang the ship's bell three times. The men stopped fighting in a frozen tableau. He pushed the gun further into Norrington's neck. "Tell your men to stand down, mate," he whispered.  
  
Norrington yelled, "Men, stand down!" The soldiers dropped their weapons, which the pirates collected, ushering the navy men to the Pearl where they were met by more pirates.  
  
Jack lowered his gun as Pintel came forward to handle Norrington. Jack noticed the look of horror on Norrington's face. "Don't worry, Commodore. Your men will be dropped off unharmed at an English owned port."  
  
As they walked into the moonlight, Norrington barely saw the extra ship pulling away from the side opposite to the Black Pearl. When he looked around, he noticed Will Turner at the helm of the Dauntless. The slaver ship had already disappeared into the night. Pintel took hold of his arm. "C'mon, mate. We have a nice, cozy place for ye on the Pearl."  
  
Norrington stopped and looked at Jack. "One question...Commodore."  
  
"Aye?"  
  
"How did you REALLY get those injuries?"  
  
Pintel grinned wolfishly. "Tha' would be me, Commodore." He grabbed Norrington's right arm, Ragetti strode up and grabbing his left, and together they forced him over one of the planks between the two ships.  
  
All of the pirates cheered. His adrenalin rush gone, Jack dropped to the deck, unconscious.  
  
- -   
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Hey, don't forget to feed the plot bunnies by hitting the REVIEW button on your way out! 


	3. Soldiers Soldiers Everywhere

The Makings of a Pirate, by Hellborne  
  
Pirates of the Caribbean  
  
Copyright: Characters, not mine, See the Mouse. Story, mine, but I make no money. He does, but not on this.  
  
Typing convention. / is used for thoughts.  
  
Summary: Jack Sparrow seems to be waging a personal war on slavery. Elizabeth and Will want to know WHY.  
  
BETA: Pendragginink I love you! You are the greatest!!!!! I really can't say enough wonderful things about you!  
  
A/N: Feed the plot ferrets or they'll bite you in the arse...and I won't write anything else.  
  
- - - - - - -   
  
Chapter 3 - Soldiers Soldiers Everywhere  
  
Pintel and Ragetti escorted Norrington to Jack's cabin, locked his arms into some shackles that they had installed in the floor there in anticipation of his capture, and left. He stood there at attention while Jack was carried in. The men left, leaving him alone with the injured pirate.  
  
After only a few moments, Jack groaned and rolled over, then sat up carefully, looking at Norrington, and grinned. He eased himself out of bed and limped slowly and painfully to his desk. "Drink, Jimboy? He held up a brandy bottle in his left hand.  
  
Norrington was furious. "My name is COMMODORE NORRINGTON..."  
  
"I don't see your fleet anywhere...COMMODORE?" Jack was almost giggling.  
  
"Damn you Sparrow!"  
  
"That's COMMODORE Sparrow, Jimboy. See that you remember it. Now, even if YOU do not want a drink, I certainly DO." He put the brandy bottle on the table, snatched a rum bottle and took a LONG drink. Almost half of the bottle disappeared.  
  
Jack sat down. "I believe that I shall never invite Pintel to knock me about ever again." He reached into the desk and pulled out a roll of homemade bandages. He seemed to be speaking to himself. "Broken wrist...sword through me shoulder...sprained ankle...two broken ribs...and that shot HURT!" He seemed to realize he was speaking out loud and looked at Norrington. "And I did it all for YOU."  
  
Norrington started. "What?!"  
  
"Yes, Jimboy. If my injuries were not real, or if they were not serious enough, I knew that you would never believe me, and I NEEDED all of your attention to take that slaver."  
  
"Lots of profit from slave trade, eh Jack?"  
  
The Commodore was never quite sure, what, exactly, happened next. He did know that he had never before seen a man move with the lightening speed as Jack Sparrow did then. He was up and on him in a rush, a smooth, panther swift motion that ended with a hand of iron twisted tightly in his shirt collar, lifting him off his feet, choking him; holding him there with one arm, his toes dangling, not quite touching the floor. Impressive for a man his size, and one wounded at that.  
  
Norrington struggled for breath, stunned by the look of cold rage on the hardened face inches from his own, chilled to numbness by the terse, feral whisper, "HOW...DARE...YOU." Jacks hand twisted the tighter in the fabric under his chin, cutting off his air, and then...opened, letting go, dropping him to land, hard, red faced, and crumpled on the cabin floor like a discarded marionette.  
  
/Apparently it was something I said/, the Commodore chided himself. He swallowed, trembling, rubbing his throat, sucking in the blessed air and shaking his head in amazement at having so badly under-anticipated an adversary.  
  
Norrington could taste that his lip had split open, bitten as he landed hard on the floor, blood trickling down his chin. He ignored it. He looked at Jack and saw a fury the likes of which he had never seen before. "You are a pirate, Sparrow. How could I assume you and your bloodthirsty crew would not want to take the profit?"  
  
Jack seemed to calm just a little bit, though he fairly snarled at his captive. "You will NEVER find me or any of my crew dealing in human lives." He was suddenly all business. "Jimboy, why was the Dauntless guarding the slaver?"  
  
"Orders from England to make sure that you did not steal more English merchant ships."  
  
"And you believe that acting on those orders was conscionable?"  
  
Norrington looked almost sorry. "They came directly from the Admiral. I am not to question orders from the Admiralty."  
  
The pirate limped over to the bed and sat down. "Yes you are. I can see that those orders were against your ethics and morals. Yet you brought your finest ship out to protect people who care naught for human liberty."  
  
"And what do YOU care for human liberty?"  
  
"I'm a pirate, Jimboy. I care for nothing more than human liberty, savvy?" Jack seemed to think for a moment, then to get an idea. He seemed to smile at a hidden joke. "Tell ye what, Jimboy. I shall give you a great honor that none before you have ever had. Once your men have been dropped off, we shall begin. You shall learn what slavery is all about by becoming my very own property. What say you to that, eh?"  
  
Norrington drew himself up to his full height, indignant. "I am NOT a slave to any man, and certainly not to the likes of YOU!"  
  
Jack grinned. "Aye, that ye will be, Jimboy. That ye will be. But I shall do you the kindness of not startin' your training till your crew is off this ship."  
  
Norrington drew a handkerchief out of a pocket and spat into it. It was red with his blood. Apparently the pirate had done a little more damage to him than he'd believed.  
  
Jack grabbed the bandages he had taken out of the desk and wrapped it tightly around his right wrist, his right ankle, and his chest, including his shoulder. Then he put his boots back on, walked over to a chest, grabbed another shirt and put it on over the bandages. He looked at Norrington and saw him dabbing at his bloody lip with the handkerchief. "I'll be obliged if you do not bleed on my cabin floor, Jimboy." He strode out of the cabin.  
  
Norrington noticed that Jack still definitely favored of his right leg. "Daft...He's completely daft." He wondered if he would live through Jack's idea of an "honor."  
  
- -   
  
Jack entered the Black Pearl's hold and saw that it was completely filled with soldiers. The pirate guarding the door stood a bit straighter and followed Jack down the stairs, his gun drawn. The crew had done what they could to secure them, but the two small cells could only hold 20 standing people each. The others had been chained to the outsides of the cells and to various places around the hold, including each other. There must have been at least a hundred and fifty prisoners. Jack was looking for one prisoner in particular. He found him in one of the cells, unhurt. "Captain Gillette. You are to stand clear of the others, then come with me."  
  
Gillette waited at the cell door while the others kept as far back as they could. Once it was open, Gillette walked out and waited patiently while the door was secured. Jack turned, silently, and climbed the stairs. The guard signaled to Gillette to follow Jack while he went back to his post.  
  
Gillette got to the top of the stairs to see that the deck had been completely cleared of the blood that had adorned it throughout the fight. In its place, the pirate crew was constructing what could only be described as human-sized nests with a short pole in the middle of each. At the top of each pole were four rings with shackles hanging down to the ground. He saw Jack Sparrow jerk hard on one of them, nod, and limp up the steps to the helm. Gillette followed. He stopped at the top of the stairs and waited patiently for the pirate to speak.  
  
"Captain Gillette, we have no ceremony here. Get that stick out of yer arse and relax." Gillette tried to relax, but couldn't. He shifted his weight uneasily. Jack noticed and smiled. "Please allow me to start by saying that I must apologize about the accommodations. As you can see, we are trying to make bettah ones for your men. Also let me say that we should have you and your crew safe at a British port within three days unless the weather changes."  
  
Gillette's eyebrows rose in surprise. "You are letting us go?"  
  
"Yes, with the exception of your Commodore. He shall remain as my guest for a little. He will remain unharmed as long as WE are left unharmed."  
  
"Let me see him. I don't believe that you are telling me the truth. I must see the Commodore alive and unharmed."  
  
Jack looked sympathetic. "I cannot in good conscience allow that right now. Commodore Norrington deserves the respect of his crew and of his fleet, and that includes you, mate. I shall not degrade your memory of him by allowing you to see him in chains. Be content to know that he is quite alive and I swear on pain of death that he shall remain so unless one of your own bloody cannon balls hits him."  
  
"Why do you want him, Captain Sparrow?"  
  
"COMMODORE Sparrow, Captain Gillette. I want him because it was his responsibility for the Dauntless protecting the slaver. Now, swear to me that you shall stay out of my cabin to try to visit him unless I bring you there meself and you may have free reign on board the Pearl till we drop you and your men off."  
  
Gillette capitulated, realizing that Sparrow was right. If Commodore Norrington was seen in chains by the men, their morale could deteriorate further. The pirate was actually doing the Commodore a service. "I swear it. But if he is harmed, I will hunt you down personally, and your death will NOT be swift OR painless."  
  
"Then we have an accord. Now go to the cabin next to mine and grab yourself a hammock, then let your men know that we are getting them better arrangements as quickly as possible, and they shall be fed very soon after that. The Pearl is sore over-crowded, but we took on stores with your men in mind." Jack led the way down the stairs to the cabin next to his own. "Pick out a hammock and tend to your men." He left.  
  
- -   
  
By evening, the soldiers were chained, four to a post, all over the outer edge of the deck. They each had a blanket, and everyone had been fed. The officers and sailors of the dauntless had been chained to hammocks in the hold, with community buckets to relieve themselves in. There were also water and rum buckets hung in strategic places so that they would not go without something to drink. The doctor was free to roam the ship and dress the prisoners' injuries. Gillette had to admit that it was the best possible arrangement that could be made on the vastly overcrowded ship.  
  
Upon choosing a hammock, Gillette searched the room for any weapons, but found none. He wandered around the ship to study the layout, and found that the pirates themselves had had to string hammocks in various places around the ship. There were six of them in the small galley, leaving no room to cook when they were stretched out. Apparently Commodore Sparrow had recognized the need for extra men to use against the Dauntless. Gillette's opinion of him rose despite himself.  
  
Dinner had been quite a surprise. The prisoners and the pirates all ate the same fare: a chunk of almost fresh bread, a good helping of beans, a hunk of freshly cooked goat meat, and even a banana a piece. Of course the rum flowed freely, as did the water. He stationed himself on the back ledge of the poop deck and watched and listened.  
  
- -   
  
Norrington stood watching as two pirates came in and methodically removed from the room anything that could possibly be used as a weapon. They returned with enough straw to make a bed of sorts, which they set up at the foot of Jack's bed on the floor. They dropped a blanket in the middle of it and left. Shortly after that, Ragetti entered with a large tray of food. He placed it on the table, walked over to the Commodore, and unlocked the shackles. "The Commodore sends his compliments and regrets that he cannot dine with you. Dig in, mate, but please don't leave the cabin. I made this special for you on the Commodore's request." Ragetti took the brandy bottle down with a glass and set it on the table with the food.  
  
Norrington rubbed his wrists where he had worn the shackles, nodded to Ragetti and looked at the spread in front of him. /This was slaves' fare?/ There were at least four dishes there that he had never seen before, though they certainly smelled delicious. There was also plain white rice, and a small bottle that looked oriental, though he had never seen anything like it. "What are all these? They do smell good, but I have never before seen their like."  
  
Ragetti smiled. "This is what I learned to cook from the Commodore. The Commodore enjoys the food from the Orient, and thought you might as well. This dish here is pork, this one is chicken, and this one is a mixed dish. This last is beef. The bottle has a rice wine in it that Commodore Sparrow saves for rare celebrations. Enjoy." He walked out, leaving Norrington to himself and the feast in front of him.  
  
The Commodore sat down at the table and looked at the food. There was no silverware; just two short sticks that he did not know what to do with. He decided to try the rice wine. He poured it into the tiny ceramic goblet and sipped. It was strong for wine, but actually quite good. He wanted to try the food, but did not know what to do with the sticks, if they were in fact eating utensils. The food demanded some kind of utensil, as they seemed to be almost stews of different kinds. He grabbed one of the sticks and stabbed a piece of meat that Ragetti claimed was pork. He put it in his mouth and almost dropped it in surprise. It tasted better than anything he had ever had. And THIS is what Sparrow eats often? He speared one of the pieces of chicken. Sweet, with sesame seeds in it. If Sparrow kept to his word and eventually released him he would have to get Ragetti to give him the recipes for his chef! The Beef was marginally sweet, but with a spicy flavor mixed in. Magnificent! The mixed bowl looked odd. He stabbed something that looked like a mussel. It was, but he could not believe the sauce. It was light, tasty, and had only a hint of the sea in it. The spices were foreign to him, but quite delicious.  
  
- -   
  
Jack saw Ragetti leave the cabin smiling. He turned around to the ever-present Gillette. "All right then. It is time for you to visit your Commodore to prove that I am, in fact, a man of me word. Come with me." He started down the stairs, Gillette following closely. He turned and knocked on his own cabin door. "Commodore, I have a visitor for you." Not waiting for an answer, he walked in followed by Gillette.  
  
Norrington looked up, smiling. "Commodore Sparrow, I should like to extend my compliments to the cook. This food is delicious! Now, if you would be so kind as to let me use silverware I could finish eating before it gets cold."  
  
"Nonsense. I see that you are using the chopsticks. Well, one of them anyway." He turned to Gillette. "Hungry? I sent enough for two, and I can't make it." He walked over to Norrington, taking a pair of mother of pearl inlayed black chopsticks out of a pocket. "Let me help you with that." He took Norrington's hand and placed the chopstick that Norrington was holding into the correct position. "Hold it there with the base of your thumb." He placed the other chopstick between the Commodore's thumb and forefinger, much like a pen would be held. "Hold this one like this. Now move the top stick like this." He grabbed his own chopsticks like a pro and grabbed a vegetable from the pork dish, eating it. "I love sweet and sour pork!" He pointed at the dishes in turn. "That one there is sesame chicken, that one is called Mongolian beef, and this is a happy family. Ah! I see you have tried the sake. Do you like it?"  
  
"Yes, it is all quite delicious. Do you eat this way every day?"  
  
"No, but often enough that I don' miss it when I don'. Captain Gillette wanted to be sure that you were alive and well, and I promised that I would show him." He turned to Gillette. "Well, am I a man of me word or not?"  
  
Gillette seemed almost daydreaming. He had obviously smelled the food and wanted some fairly badly. "Err...yes...yes you are. At least so far."  
  
"Sit down and have some. There's plenty to go around." He looked in one of the desk drawers, and pulled out another pair of plain chopsticks. He handed these to Gillette. "Just hold them like I showed the Commodore, mate. Now if you both will excuse me, I have chores to do." He left, putting his own chopsticks back in his pocket.  
  
Gillette looked the Commodore over. "What happened to your lip sir? Did someone strike you?"  
  
Norrington seemed to think about it for a moment. "Not exactly. It seems that Jack Sparrow has a very rabid hatred of slavery that has me perplexed, and a comment I made touched him in just the wrong way. He did explain himself, and I believe the damage to have been unintentional."  
  
Gillette calmed down. He looked at the chopsticks in his hand, and how the Commodore was faring with his. May I try it, sir? It does smell quite good."  
  
Norrington smiled. "Of course. There is far too much for me to eat. Help yourself, if you can figure out these confounded sticks."  
  
Gillette copied what he saw Jack do, and tentatively picked up a piece of pork. After a few attempts, he was able to hold a piece between the chopsticks without dropping it on its way to his mouth. A yummy noise escaped before he realized he made it.  
  
Norrington chuckled. "Agreed. Find the man with the glass eye and get the recipe. I'll want my personal chef to know how to cook these dishes before I get back."  
  
"Did Sparrow tell you when that will be, sir? He told me he was keeping you for a while after letting the rest of us go, but he didn't say how long it would be."  
  
"Don't you worry about that. I shall be fine. Just see that the men are cared for. How are they being treated?"  
  
Gillette seemed surprised and happy. "As good as can be, Commodore. It's almost as if they weren't pirates, sir. So as not to overcrowd the hold, most of the men are on deck, but I cannot see anything the pirates have done to them as being abusive, considering that the pirates are just as crowded. I am relieved that you have not been harmed, Commodore. I had feared the worst."  
  
They talked through the meal about various things. When the food was gone, Gillette excused himself and left. Norrington had to smile. Gillette would make sure that the men kept up their morale.  
  
- -   
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Can't live without REVIEWS! Reviews are food for plot bunnies, and plot bunnies must be fed in order to write more! 


	4. The Taming of the Commodore

The Makings of a Pirate, by Hellborne  
  
Pirates of the Caribbean - PG-13  
  
Copyright: Characters, not mine, See the Mouse. Story, mine, but I make no money. He does, but not on this.  
  
Typing convention. / is used for thoughts.  
  
Summary: Jack Sparrow seems to be waging a personal war on slavery. Elizabeth and Will want to know WHY.  
  
BETA: Pendragginink I love you! You are the greatest!!!!! I really can't say enough wonderful things about you!  
  
A/N: Feed the plot ferrets or they'll bite you in the arse...and I won't write anything else.  
  
- - - - - - -   
  
Chapter 4 - The Taming of the Commodore  
  
On the second day, the wind changed, and the Pearl made much better time. The bay of Nevis opened up before them just before sunset. Her sails trimmed to ease into the bay, the Black Pearl docked at the British port. As they were sailing into port, the pirates quickly freed the soldiers, sailors and the officers and brought them all on deck. Norrington was nowhere in sight, though they had been told by Gillette that he was alive and well.  
  
The gangplank was run out and lashed in place, and as the soldiers from the nearby fort came down, the prisoners poured out of the ship, warning the fort soldiers to stay back; that the pirates had their Commodore and that they were not there to sack Nevis. The instant that the last man stepped off the ship, the gangplank was pulled up and the Pearl tacked out of the bay, unhindered.  
  
- -   
  
Pintel entered the cabin without knocking. "Well chum, everyone's gone but you, and the Commodore wants you. He's at the helm." With that, he ushered Norrington out of the door and up the steps to the bridge. Jack was at the wheel, watching the horizon. Norrington could see that they were heading almost due west.  
  
"Jimboy! Get up here now! When I call you I expect you to come immediately!"  
  
Jack stood there with what appeared to be a paintbrush and a bottle of ink in one hand, the other in his jacket pocket. Norrington stood there, not knowing what the pirate had in store for him, watching him warily.  
  
Jack's face was unreadable. He was not smiling, which worried Norrington, and his eyes were hard. There was something about his stance, however that didn't agree with his face. He sounded tired when he spoke. "Jimboy, you are about to start your training. Lesson 1, slaves do not look like commodores." He signaled to Pintel, who produced some rags that almost resembled breeches that had seen MUCH better days. "So, strip completely and put this on."  
  
Norrington fumed, blushing. "Get moving, Jimboy. Slaves are not allowed the luxury of being embarrassed. Now strip before I have you stripped forcibly!"  
  
Norrington changed into the rags as quickly as possible. When he finished, he looked at Jack and waited.  
  
"Lesson 2. Your name is Jimboy, my name is master. You speak only under orders and when answering questions, and all answers end with my name. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, yes. You call me Jimboy and I call you master." CRACK! Norrington yelped in surprise and pain as the whip hit his back.  
  
Jack's face was an impassive mask. "Lesson 3. Less is more. A simple 'Yes, master' was all that was required or wanted. Lesson 4. Punishment for slaves STARTS with the whip and progresses from there. Do you understand?"  
  
Norrington had never seen the pirate like this. Even on the gallows, Jack had been able to smile. He couldn't fathom the change that had taken place, and even Sparrow's men seemed edgy. The only person that seemed to understand anything about what was happening was Pintel, who had the whip in his hand.. "Yes, master."  
  
Jack smiled, though the smile didn't reach his eyes. "Lesson 5. Slaves are branded." Norrington's eyes widened. "However, since this is hopefully a temporary condition, we shall use a temporary mark." He held up a small, flat, open, silk covered box with a brush, ink tray, inkstick and brush in it. "This ink is from China, as is the brush. The Chinese people use them together to write. The ink is permanent on paper, so it will come off of skin with enough time. Now then, come up here, sit on the ledge, and let's see your right leg. This won't hurt a bit, unlike a real slave branding."  
  
Norrington did as he was told, realizing that he was DEFINITELY getting off easy on this part. Jack dipped the brush into the bottle of black ink, and deftly brushed a strange looking drawing on his leg. It was about two inches square and looked exotic.  
  
Jack stepped back and admired his work. "That, Jimboy is 'Sparrow' as written in Chinese. Pretty little word, isn't it?"  
  
Norrington looked at it. "Yes, master." He looked back at Jack.  
  
"Next lesson. Slaves do not look at anyone straight in the eye. Further, when walking with their master, they stay one and a half paces behind, and run forward to open doors. So Jimboy, why are you looking at me, eh?" Norrington quickly looked down at Jack's feet.  
  
"Good, Jimboy, you're learning quickly. Now, I'm afraid we do have one other problem. You are just plain too bloody tall. A slave's head must be lower than his master's at all times, so you are going to be bending in my presence. When I sit down, you kneel. Savvy?"  
  
Norrington wanted to get this whole ordeal behind him quickly, so he stooped till his 6'1" height was brought down to a little under the pirate's mere 5'10". "Yes, Master." He could tell that this was going to be harder than he expected. His back already ached from it!  
  
"Tha's bettah. Now, Jimboy, your first orders are to go to the galley, take my dinner to me cabin, and then go back to the galley for more duties there till I call for you. You shall follow all of these lessons at all times and refer to anyone you must talk to as 'master.' Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, master." Norrington left, looking for Ragetti.  
  
During the next two days, the wind held steady, the Pearl running on the starboard tack. Norrington was kept chained in his original shackles whenever he wasn't working, and required to stand whenever he was not sleeping. The only times he found that he was not required to keep to the rules that Jack had given him was when he was alone in the galley with Ragetti, who he would swear was doting on him like a mother! The one eyed pirate made sure that Norrington had enough to eat by having him "taste" all of the food to be sure that it was good enough for Jack. He made sure he rested, handing him a knife and potato for appearances, having him sit down and relax, while he peeled and chopped the potatoes himself. He taught the commodore the recipes for all of the oriental food he could make, and was quite proud when the navy man made a complete meal for Jack that tasted almost as good as his own cooking. Norrington noticed that food sent to Sparrow was coming back half eaten or less.  
  
During the third day, nobody came to the Captain's Cabin to unchain him.  
  
- -   
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Hey! Let's not forget to hit the REVIEW button on the way out! 


	5. Doctors and Surprises

The Makings of a Pirate, by Hellborne  
  
Pirates of the Caribbean  
  
Copyright: Characters, not mine, See the Mouse. Story, mine, but I make no money. He does, but not on this.  
  
Typing convention. / is used for thoughts.  
  
Summary: Jack Sparrow seems to be waging a personal war on slavery. Elizabeth and Will want to know WHY.  
  
BETA: Pendragginink I love you! You are the greatest!!!!! I really can't say enough wonderful things about you!  
  
A/N: Feed the plot ferrets or they'll bite you in the arse...and I won't write anything else.  
  
- - - - - - -   
  
Chapter 5 - Pirate? Or Popinjay?  
  
Pintel was at the helm piloting the Black Pearl into the natural harbor. The rest of Jack's fleet was already waiting, and a longboat was on its way out to them. He hoped that Lizzy wouldn't kill him over what happened to Jack. Pintel could tell that Jack was hurting. He had checked his injuries again just about an hour before, and most of them were healing nicely, but the bullet wound was definitely healing slower than it should. Although he cleaned it twice a day to keep infection away, it refused to close, and kept bleeding. He was thinking of pushing Jack into that longboat to get him to a doctor.  
  
As the longboat neared, Pintel could see Captain Lizzy, Will, and a man he had never seen before. The man looked like a gentleman, and held a large leather bag on his lap. Pintel ordered the rope ladder lowered and waited. Lizzy came up first, waving at Pintel, and running into Jack's cabin even as her feet hit the deck. The gentleman climbed on board with his bag, also moving toward Jack's cabin. Will climbed up and stopped at Pintel.  
  
"How's Jack?"  
  
"The Commodore is restin' in my cabin. Can't keep up appearances to that Norrington Chap."  
  
Elizabeth and the gentleman made their way out of Jack's cabin. Will looked down. "He's in the first mate's cabin." They hurried to the mate's cabin and went in. Will turned back to Pintel. "What happened to him back there? I saw the men carrying him to the Pearl, and it looked like he'd been shot. How did it happen?"  
  
Pintel lowered his eyes slightly, looking embarrassed. "The Commodore has ordered me to tell you to mind yer own business, sir. He made all of us swear to it." He lowered his voice. "But I will tell ye this, boy. Commodore Sparrow is the bravest and the CRAZIEST man I have ever had the pleasure to sail under!" Will raced down the steps to the first mate's cabin, disappearing inside.  
  
- -   
  
Norrington was confused. Early that morning, Jack had woken up and changed the chest bandage, which was still bleeding, and then put his clothes back on. He left the naval officer locked in his shackles. The pirate had dragged a chest out the door with him, telling Norrington to stay till he was unlocked.  
  
Ragetti had brought him some rice and water a little while later, and told him to sit down and relax; that he was not to be called on for any chores till later in the day. He returned at lunch with beans and water, saying the same thing.  
  
About three hours later, the door burst open and Elizabeth Swann ran in followed by a man who appeared to be a gentleman. She looked around the room, finally seemed to notice him sitting on the floor, and raced out again, not a word spoken. The gentleman followed her. He stood up, realizing that they must have met up with the rest of Jack's fleet, and that they had probably landed, though he had no idea where.  
  
- -   
  
Will raced down the steps and into the first mate's cabin, disappearing inside, to find Jack in the bed being crushed by Lizzy. He was making a strangled groaning sound, and there was a strong perfumed scent emanating from him. He also looked like he had taken a bath, his kohl was missing, and his face was clean-shaven!  
  
The man with them walked forward, fairly peeling Lizzy away from Jack. "Captain Lizzy, you must allow me to examine him! Milord, you simply must find yourself a new hobby! This one promises to kill you." He saw the bandages that had just recently been put on, a tiny bit of red coming through in the middle of the chest already. "You should have had stitches days ago if the boy is correct! Tell me, is THIS ball still in your chest?" The doctor removed the bandage. There was an open hole in the center of Jack's chest.  
  
Jack sat up, apparently not in too much pain. "No, Dr. Robins, it was removed three days ago. Now leave me in peace the lot of you." The bruising had fairly healed, but the bullet hole and shoulder wound were still bleeding and the bullet hole looked deep.  
  
"Jack, Will told me that you looked like you had been shot, but there were no shots fired. What happened back there?" Lizzy wasn't sure whether she wanted to kiss or kill him.  
  
"No time for that now, love! I have too many things to get done, and I am not going to be here longer than two days. I want that lout off me ship!"  
  
The doctor pulled out his sewing kit and had begun stitching Jack closed. Jack stared off into space, but that was his only reaction to the pain he must be in.  
  
When the doctor was finished, Jack got out of bed and started putting on some VERY foppish-looking clothes. The shirt and hose were bright gold, and the jacket and breeches were both lavender with gold trim. The shoes were black, and the long, curly wig was pale blue. When he finished, he was completely unrecognizable. He saw their faces and smiled. Lizzy and Will both gasped. ALL of his teeth were white, and the smile was nothing like the patented "Jack Sparrow Grin." He didn't even appear to be drunk. He went to the chest and pulled out an ornate cane. "Well, how do I look in my party togs?" Even his accent was different...somehow he had become much more cultured.  
  
Lizzy looked hard at him, suddenly looked flabbergasted, mumbled something that sounded a lot like "Lord Popinjay," and fainted.  
  
Jack looked at her on the floor and turned toward a dumbfounded Will, who was trying to wake Lizzy. "Don't bother. Just put her in the bed and let her rest. I have to get out of here." He threw Will a key, who dropped it, completely speechless, but on the verge of laughing at the sight before him. "Bring Jimboy along with you, and have him wear his uniform. I need to speak to Ana Maria." He put on a short lavender cape with gold trim and walked out the door, barking orders.  
  
- -   
  
The Black Pearl docked, and Jack stepped off and into a waiting carriage with the doctor. Satan was on his shoulder, the ferret's bright red eyes looking around, taking in its environment, its nose twitching madly. Kali was in his pocket, sleeping, as usual. They took off, not waiting for anyone else. A second carriage pulled up about an hour later.  
  
- -   
  
Lizzy woke to a cold cloth being held to her forehead by Will. Captain Gibbs was waiting at the door. Will was looking at her, concerned. "Are you all right? You fainted. And who is 'Lord Popinjay?'"  
  
"Yes...I'm fine. I swear he looked just like Lord Raymond Smythe-Douglass. I've known Lord Raymond for eight years. He attends the Christmas Ball my father throws every year."  
  
"But why did you say 'Lord Popinjay?'"  
  
"Because Lord Raymond IS a Popinjay, Will. He always comes by himself, speaks to the women but is ALWAYS the gentleman. He fairly 'swished' like a lady himself. So what is Jack doing impersonating him? Lord Raymond lives in a mansion only about 20 miles from here, so Jack won't get away with it."  
  
"Captain Lizzy, Jack will get away with it. Tell me, could you tell Jack from your 'Lord Popinjay at ALL?'" Captain Gibbs looked curiously at her.  
  
"I didn't get a very long look at him, but I would say that I could tell them apart if I saw them together."  
  
"No, Cap'n, you could not. Ye see, young miss, he IS Lord Raymond Smythe-Douglass."  
  
Will and Lizzy both looked at Captain Gibbs as if he had grown a new head. Will recovered first. "Captain Gibbs, if Jack were Lord Smythe-Douglas, he would not be out sailing the Black Pearl for treasure."  
  
"Aye, and he doesn't. Ye'll notice that he goes through and picks only a couple of trinkets and gives up the rest to the crew. Remember them ferrets? He wouldn't have taken anything from that treasure if he hadn't seen them. We stop here once every six months so that he can check his plantations, factories, shipping company, and other holdin's."  
  
Lizzy looked worried. "But I know that the Folly has raided and sunk ships that belonged to Lord Raymond. Why would he not at least tell us to leave them alone?"  
  
"As has the Wench. But he gives them no preference, leavin' all of it to chance. He's raided them himself just to keep appearances up."  
  
Will still looked a little confused. "So is he really Lord Smythe-Douglas, or is he really Jack Sparrow? Deep down, who is he?"  
  
Gibbs chuckled. "He's a pirate, through and through, young Will. He uses his companies to help to free the slaves we take through the raids. The plantations double as schools for them wot we are able to rescue. The shipping company brings the ex-slaves back to Africa that wants to go. Not many do, but the offer is there. And as for the factories, the Africans need to start working somewhere, and Jack, bein' partial to rum and coffee, he bought one of each to be able to help more. I've seen 'is books. He makes more money with them companies of his than any o' those wot use slaves, and does the workers good besides."  
  
Will and Lizzy shook their heads in wonder, and left the room, Will with a key in his hand.  
  
- -   
  
TBC  
  
A/N: If you like it, hit the REVIEW button! If you DON'T like it, hit the REVIEW button! I need to know if I'm doing a good job or not and how to make the sequel better!!! So hit that REVIEW button and tell me where to go! 


	6. Lessons Learned

The Makings of a Pirate, by Hellborne  
  
Pirates of the Caribbean  
  
Copyright: Characters, not mine, See the Mouse. Story, mine, but I make no money. He does, but not on this.  
  
Typing convention. / is used for thoughts.  
  
Summary: Jack Sparrow seems to be waging a personal war on slavery. Elizabeth and Will want to know WHY.  
  
BETA: Pendragginink I love you! You are the greatest!!!!! I really can't say enough wonderful things about you!  
  
A/N: Feed the plot ferrets or they'll bite you in the arse...and I won't write anything else.  
  
- - - - - - -   
  
Chapter 6 - Lessons Learned  
  
Norrington was standing at attention when Will entered the cabin. He saw who it was and automatically stooped to be shorter. Will saw that, and shook his head. "Don't bother with that around me, Commodore. If you're doing that automatically, I don't think this ordeal will last much longer at all. In fact," he walked to a chest and pulled out the carefully folded naval officer's uniform. "Jack told me to have you wear these." He unlocked the shackles. "I'm sorry that you had to go through all this, but it's beyond my control."  
  
Norrington nodded, started to say "Yes, master," and stopped himself. He quickly changed clothes and put the wig on his now-tangled hair. "I believe that I have learned a great deal, Mr. Turner. Not only about slavery, but about the man who taught me about it, and believe it or not, I do appreciate it. And for the record, I shall not attempt escape even though I am out of that collar."  
  
Will smiled sweetly. "Good. Then Lizzy won't shoot you." He headed out the door, followed by Norrington.  
  
- -   
  
As he left the ship, Norrington looked around. /Why would the Black Pearl be in Montego Bay?/ He got into the carriage with Will & Lizzy, and the carriage rolled out, winding through the town and out the south road. He recognized it as the main road that went overland between Montego Bay and Port Royal.  
  
As they rode through the countryside, they passed many plantations with slaves out tending the fields. James watched the slaves as they toiled. He saw one woman being whipped, and he unconsciously flinched as the heavy whip came down on her back, striking her to the ground. He saw children working along side adults /probably not even their own parents/ wearing nothing but a breechcloth, their brands showing clearly. His hand went unbidden to his right thigh, where the inked emblem of his own servitude still shown darkly when he wore the rags he'd been given as Jack's slave.  
  
A couple of hours later, the carriage pulled up to a very large mansion in a sugar plantation, and the driver opened the door. Lizzy and Will left the carriage first, looking amazed, followed by a very confused Norrington. He looked around and saw many people, mostly black. He noticed how they were dressed and how they were walking, and discovered that they were not slaves. He smiled to himself for noticing. Will motioned him inside the mansion. Lizzy pulled at Will's arm and they left Commodore alone in the foyer.  
  
In the entrance hall, he saw a portrait. He knew the man in it. The man in the portrait had come every year for the past eight years to the annual Christmas ball that Governor Swann threw for the local aristocracy. He was foppish to say the least, preferring the conversational company of women, though in Norrington's memory, he never knew of him being interested in them sexually. He wondered why he was in the Earl's mansion. Perhaps Sparrow really was going to free him, and had him brought here to be officially released.  
  
A servant came down the grand staircase. "Commodore Norrington? Lord Raymond Smythe-Douglass bids you welcome, and asks that you accompany me to his office."  
  
Norrington followed the servant to a rather large office. Lord Smythe-Douglass was behind the desk, pouring over a group of account books. The servant left, closing the door. The Earl looked up. "Commodore Norrington. Sit down...sit down. We have much to discuss." Norrington had always found the Earl's poofish voice hilarious, but he kept a straight face, as always.  
  
"My lord? I'm afraid I don't understand."  
  
"How have you been treated since your capture by those dreadful pirates?" He seemed deeply concerned about Norrington's health, looking him up and down with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Norrington's eyebrows raised slightly. "Quite well, actually. All in all, it was a most educational experience."  
  
Lord Smythe-Douglass sniffed his handkerchief and giggled in a foppish manner. "In what way was it educational? Did they show you how they plunder innocent merchants? Or people for that matter." He paused and became serious. "Did they harm you in ANY way?" he said meaningfully.  
  
"No, nothing like that, Milord. They did, however, teach me how to make the most delicious food. It's from the Orient. But they taught also me just how wrong slavery is, and believe it or not, Milord, I hope to see their captain again so that I can thank him for it."  
  
"Really. Then you will no longer be guarding slave ships coming to the Caribbean?" The Earl looked interested.  
  
"I have no choice in that, Milord, as the order comes from the Admiralty, and therefore from the Crown. But I DO have a choice on how well I guard them. I would not wish any of my men to be killed over protecting slaver ships, and THAT I do have control over."  
  
"I see." He sniffed his handkerchief again, apparently thinking.  
  
Just then, a little pink nose with red eyes appeared climbing over the top of the Earl's head. Norrington recognized her as one of his little furry bedmates for the last week. "Kali?" He looked around and saw a white blur running under a couch. "Satan? Milord, is Jack Sparrow here in your mansion?"  
  
"Commodore...COMMODORE Jack Sparrow." His accent had changed, as had his voice. It was definitely Sparrow.  
  
Norrington gaped at him. "What is the meaning of this!" He paused, very confused. "Are you Lord Raymond Smythe-Douglass or are you Commodore Jack Sparrow?"  
  
The man shrugged. "Both, mate." He brought Kali down off of his head, talking to her. "I thought I told you to stay put till I wanted you to come out?" He put her down on the floor, and she ran to join Satan, chittering and dooking playfully all the way. Then he turned to Norrington. "I had to know you had learned the lesson that you needed so desperately to learn. Now, what do you mean by guardin' the slavers but having control over how well you guard them? If ye guard them properly, your men are going to die, I promise you. If ye guard them improperly, the King will think you are incompetent and have you replaced. You don't dare do either. May I make a suggestion, Commodore?"  
  
"Certainly." Norrington was still in shock.  
  
"Stay on board the Pearl. Become a pirate and live a life of freedom, like we help the ex-slaves to do. I need a first mate, and you would fill in just fine till we can pilfer you a good ship of your own to command. And don't worry about Pintel. He can't wait to get back to the galley with Ragetti. They've been partners for so long that I didn't want to separate them except that I needed Pintel to help me against you."  
  
Norrington looked down, looking sorrowful. "I can't. I am an officer in the Royal Navy. How could I turn against the crown?" He looked at Jack.  
  
"Tell you what, mate. Come with me on the Pearl for a month. Ye don't have to do anything that would go against yer grain. There are six slavers out there that need raidin', and they're not bein' guarded. Other than the slavers, we shall stay away from British ships 'n' ports till you have made your decision. Do we have an accord?"  
  
"I'd like to. I really would after what you taught me. But I'm the military leader of the entire area. How could I justify staying on board the Black Pearl? It's a pirate ship. You're a pirate..."  
  
"Since I had planned on keeping you for another month or so for your 'lessons,' I think you might prefer being in a nice, cozy cot in yer own cabin than the hay at the bottom of me bed, eh? What say you to that?"  
  
"When you put it that way, I accept."  
  
"Good then. You shall accompany me to my holdin's in the morning and then we shall set sail. I had thought it would take two more days to look in on me holdings, but I think we can have it done by tomorrow afternoon. Rest up, James Norrington. Ye have a new life ahead of you beginning in the mornin'."  
  
- -   
  
Anna Maria waited in Jack's bedroom. Her hair was down and she was combing it at the vanity. Jack walked in, not noticing her, took off the wig and plopped it on its stand, then started pulling off his clothes. Ana Maria watched him in the mirror for a moment, then cleared her throat.  
  
Jack stopped undressing immediately and looked at her. "Aye?"  
  
"Jack, after sailing the slaver here, I'd like to claim her for meself. Think of it as liberating her from HER slavery. That way you can give Marty the Dauntless. He deserves it, and I would rather have the slaver. I've renamed her already. I'm calling her the Redeemer, and I'd like to have her painted a royal blue with white trim. PLEASE, Jack? I've fallen in love with her as much as you have with the Pearl."  
  
"Ana Maria, my love. Let me think about it. My mind is set against it, but I want to give it a fair thought." He paused. "And you said you love her. I can't just scuttle her without second thoughts if you love her. I'll give you my answer before we leave tomorrow, savvy?"  
  
"Aye Jack. I'll abide by your decision, but I wanted to let you know that I wanted her." She put down the hairbrush and left.  
  
- -   
  
There was a huge breakfast waiting for everyone when they arrived in the dining room. Jack was wearing his "Lord Smythe-Douglass" costume, and was seated at the head of the table with Satan in his hat. Kali was nowhere to be seen, but everyone assumed that she was sleeping in his pocket, as usual. Commodore Norrington, looking like he had enjoyed a nice bath between the previous night and this morning, was seated at the other end of the table in his uniform, but without his sword. Ana Maria, Mutambo, Will, & Lizzy sat between them.  
  
They spoke of all kinds of things during breakfast, with bawdy jokes being the most popular. Commodore Norrington thought that Jack had to be feeling a lot better; he ate like a horse for the first time since the crew of the Dauntless had been dropped off.  
  
Near the end of the meal, Lizzy brought up a question that most of the people at the table had been thinking, but seemed too embarrassed to ask. "Jack, why is Lord Smythe-Douglass a poof?  
  
Jack laughed. "Love, I've never 'eard it put quite that way to me face before. I have done a good job at presenting that look, though, haven't I? I have even 'eard rumors that the Earl was sent away from court because of an indiscretion with a Duke! But yes, I've kept that act up to avoid havin' t' talk to the Commodore, actually."  
  
Norrington started. "Me? Why should you not wish to talk to me? I would think that you could have spied out where all of the naval ships were and could fairly rule the seas that way."  
  
"Because had I spoken with you at any great length, you would quite probably have seen through my disguise, and I could not bear to see the man who owns near half of Jamaica on the gallows." He grinned, which was chilling, since the grin belonged to Jack Sparrow, and the teeth and face belonged to Lord Raymond. "So the Earl became a poof and stayed with the ladies. And Commodore, I managed to get plenty of information about the fleet from them. Your officers are not half as secretive from their wives as you would think."  
  
Jack stood up. "Now. Everybody finished? Good. Pack yer gear: we're headin' back to town. Lizzy, you and Will head straight for the Folly and get sailin' You have a ship to catch in three days." He handed Lizzy a map. "One hundred left Africa on that ship. Women and children, mostly. Bring 'em back here and then meet me here on December 16th.  
  
He turned to Ana Maria. "You're dry-docked, luv." He smiled. "Get the Redeemer painted and set sail. Since we don't know how long ye'll be, set yerself up in my apartments in town." He handed her an envelope and a set of keys. "Tha'll take care of any possible arguments from the groundskeeper there."  
  
Then he turned to Norrington. "When we get into town, you're going to have to get some new clothes...pirate clothes. Let's face facts, mate, PIRATES don't dress like Commodores either." He grinned, as did Norrington. "Oh, and ye've got to have a new name. I don't want anyone recognizing ye. What'll it be?"  
  
"How about Robert James? Robert was my brother's name. I can respond to either name."  
  
"Done. Well, Robert, get yer clothes at the tailor closest to the docks. He usually has extras lyin' about." He tossed Robert a small purse.  
  
- -   
  
TBC  
  
A/N: So am I screwing up? Let me know by hitting the REVIEW button! 


	7. Darts and Bangles

The Makings of a Pirate, by Hellborne  
  
Pirates of the Caribbean  
  
Copyright: Characters, not mine, See the Mouse. Story, mine, but I make no money. He does, but not on this.  
  
Typing convention. / is used for thoughts.  
  
Summary: Jack Sparrow seems to be waging a personal war on slavery. Elizabeth and Will want to know WHY.  
  
BETA: The great and unbelievably humble Pendragginink...I love you! You are the greatest!!!!! I really can't say enough wonderful things about you!  
  
A/N: Feed the plot ferrets or they'll bite you in the arse...and I won't write anything else.  
  
- - - - - - -   
  
Chapter 7 - Darts and Bangles  
  
While "the Earl" was in the rum factory, Robert went shopping. He was lucky. The tailor had some breeches that almost fit. They were a little too big at the waist, and a little too short in the legs, but they were exactly what many of the other pirates wore. The shirt and vest that the tailor had were also too big for him, but that was fine as well. As he looked in the mirror, he noted that he DEFINITELY no longer looked like a gentleman. He paid for the clothes and left the shop. The cobbler next door had three pairs of shoes and four pairs of boots. One of the pairs of boots fit a little snugly, but the cobbler did something to them to stretch them and they were fine. Finally, he went to a haberdasher and tried to get a hat, but the store had no extras that fit in even the remotest sense.  
  
On his way down to the docks, a man stopped him at dagger point. "And where be ye a goin', chum?"  
  
Robert looked the man up and down and decided to find out how popular Jack Sparrow was in the criminal sector. "I am first mate on the Black Pearl. Now leave me be."  
  
The man hesitated for a moment. "The Black Pearl, eh? Yu don' sound like no pirate. Yeh sound like a bloody aristocrat!"  
  
Norrington thought about how to speak in what he tended to refer to as "piratese." "I am Robert James, first mate under Commodore Jack Sparrow. Now let me pass and I will let you live, savvy?" /Well, I tried. At least the "savvy" sounded right./  
  
"And I'm Lord Raymond Smythe-Douglas 'imself! Now 'and over the purse and I'll let YOU live, SAVVY!" He leaned in to take the small bag, but suddenly fell forward past the stunned pirate-in-training to the ground.  
  
Robert bent down and rolled him over, puzzled. The man seemed completely unharmed except for the fact that he was dead. Then he noticed a tiny dart sticking out of the man's neck. He looked around and saw a black man and a black woman talking to each other, the man's back to him. The woman was watching Norrington and smiling at him. He smiled back and walked over to the couple, carrying the dart. "Excuse me, but do either of you know what this is?" He held it out to the couple.  
  
The woman smiled at him. "Yes, Mr. James. It is a dart. The man would have killed you, and Mr. Raymond asked me to make sure you stayed safe."  
  
/Jack had hired a WOMAN to watch my back?!/ "Actually, I didn't need the help, but thank you anyway."  
  
"Actually, Mr. James, you did. That man uses the same kind of poisons that I do. Even if you had a sword, one nick with that knife would kill you."  
  
Norrington was impressed. But.../Even if I HAD a sword?/ He looked down: No sword. He then remembered that he didn't wear it, as he had gotten used to not wearing it as a slave, and it was still on the Black Pearl.  
  
"Look here, Mr. James. You take his sword and dagger and wash them good, but be very careful that you do not kill yourself by mistake."  
  
Robert walked back to the body and carefully took the dagger and sword and made sure that they were completely in their scabbards. Deciding to see how far he could bring himself to become a pirate, he searched the man and found a small bag of coins. He took the bag and noticed that the man had a three-cornered hat, so he took that too, and put it on his head.  
  
When he arrived back at the Pearl, he looked across to the erstwhile slave ship and saw that it was alive and crawling with activity. People were stripping and cleaning her, making her ready for painting. He watched the work for some time, so he didn't notice Ana Maria till she put her hand on his shoulder, which made him jump.  
  
"So ye be lookin' closer to a proper pirate now. Let's get ye lookin' even moreso." She had an evil glint in her eyes. She led him into his (formerly her) cabin and sat him in the chair at the small desk and reached onto a shelf for a bag, which she put on the desk. Then she removed his new hat and placed it on the desk as well. She took the leather thong out of his long hair, letting it fall loose down his back and stepped back to look at it.  
  
Robert was curious. "Well? Is there anything I've missed?"  
  
"Aye, and I'll be fixin' it for you now."  
  
She stepped up again, reaching into a drawer next to the desk and pulled out a couple of long sashes, and put them on the desk with the rest of the items she'd put there. Then she began plaiting his hair, weaving various trinkets from the bag into it.  
  
Robert stopped her after the second trinket. "But captain, I do not wish to look like Commodore Sparrow."  
  
Ana Maria laughed. "You could never look like Jack. But with your long hair it would do ye good to braid and adorn it. Nobody will recognize you with what I'm going to do to ye."  
  
He sat back and relaxed while she got back to work.  
  
- -   
  
Robert watched from behind the helm as "Lord Raymond" stepped gracefully out of the carriage and flounced up the gangplank to his cabin, disappearing within. He couldn't help but chuckle, especially now that he knew who he really was. He took his hat and the deep blue sash that Ana Maria had given him off and put them on a barrel next to the wheel and waited.  
  
A few minutes later, Jack walked out and climbed the stairs to the helm. When he saw Robert with a head completely full of tiny braids clinging to his head with trinkets woven throughout, he laughed, almost falling down the steps again. "Ana Maria, eh mate?"  
  
"Yes. She also gave me this scarf for my head." He put the scarf back on.  
  
"Well, mate, she did a right fine job. Ye look more like a pirate than I do. Tell me, Robert. Is everybody aboard?"  
  
"Yes, Commodore. The crew drew lots to see who was staying and who was leaving. All who are not staying are gone now. There is a crew of 80 including you and me. The hold is filled with barrels of fresh water. We are ready to set sail immediately as I believe you had hinted at back at the plantation."  
  
"Good then. You have first watch. Set sail for Bonaire. We're GOIN' to market!" With that, Jack slid down the handrail and walked into his cabin.  
  
- -   
  
TBC  
  
A/N: So how do you like Norrie now? Let me know! Hit that REVIEW button NOW! 


	8. Blood & Choices

The Makings of a Pirate, by Hellborne  
  
Pirates of the Caribbean - PG-13  
  
Copyright: Characters, not mine, See the Mouse. Story, mine, but I make no money. He does, but not on this.  
  
Typing convention. / is used for thoughts.  
  
Summary: Jack Sparrow seems to be waging a personal war on slavery. Elizabeth and Will want to know WHY.  
  
BETA: The great and unbelievably humble Pendragginink...I love you! You are the greatest!!!!! I really can't say enough wonderful things about you!  
  
A/N: Let me know what you think.  
  
- - - - - - -   
  
Chapter 8 - Bloody Pirates!  
  
Two days later, a call came down from the crow's nest. "Sail ho!" Jack pulled out his spyglass and pointed it in the direction the man in the crow's nest was pointing. By its colors, it was Dutch, and fairly large, with at least four cannons more than the Pearl. Jack decided to keep to his course, though he watched the ship as they went.  
  
After a few minutes, it was evident to Jack that the Dutch ship was heading toward them with the wind at their back, changing direction to intercept them. Within an hour, the ship was close enough to see the crew as individuals through the spyglass. Jack called "All Hands," and waited.  
  
The other ship pulled down its Dutch flag and started raising colors. Jack took one look at the black and white pirate flag rising on the mast and shouted, "raise our colors and man the guns, mates! It's me old 'friend,' Captain Hans VanDerLief on the Hoer Der Vrouw. Get ready to take her down!"  
  
The crew scrambled to load the guns with cannonballs and chain shot into the ten cannons pointing toward the Hoer Der Vrouw and waited, ready to fire at a moment's notice. As he noticed the pirate flag on the other ship lowering again, Jack yelled "Fire!" The cannon crews on the Pearl started firing at the Hoer Der Vrouw, as the other ship's cannons fired back and a red flag started to rise up the mast.  
  
"No quarter, mates! She's out for blood this time!"  
  
Robert helped the cannon crews as a powder monkey by supplying gunpowder cartridges, though he had two pistols and his sword with him. As he came near to his next destination, a cannonball burst through the hull, knocking everyone in the area to the ground, and the cannon backward across the deck. He scrambled to his feet and ran to the hole and looked out, pulling both guns. He saw a target and fired before thinking, the ball hitting the man in the chest. He saw another target and fired off that shot, felling that man as well. Out of loaded weapons, he tucked them back into his belt, grabbed the cartridges and ran to the next cannons, doling them out as fast as he could.  
  
The battle raged on, the mainmast of the Hoer cut down by one of the chain shots and her deck was looking like a prairie dog field, though the Pearl's deck and hull were beginning to look bad as well. Both decks ran with blood, as man lay dying on both ships. Jack Sparrow kept barking orders, and most of the men kept firing, while others maneuvered the ship so that they could board.  
  
Robert gathered as many cartridges as he could carry, knowing full well how dangerous it was, and brought them to the various cannons. Then he ran up the stairs with anyone else able to stand to Jack's call of "prepare to board!"  
  
The deck was awash with blood and bodies, but Robert ran for a grapple, heaved it into the other ship's lines and swung over, pulling his sword as he landed. There he saw that over half of the other crew was dead, and the deck was almost half gone. Two crewmen were waiting for him, so he started slashing, parrying, and stabbing at them. They were not nearly as good swordsmen as he, and he dispatched them without any problems, and then moved to attack others. Captain VanDerLief was at the helm, so he progressed in that direction, killing anyone who got in his way.  
  
Many of the Pearl's crew had swung over and were attacking hard against the Hoer's crew. As he moved toward the helm, Robert saw several of the men from both sides falling into the holes in the deck to the floors below. Sometimes they would reemerge, sometimes they wouldn't. Both sides were taking their toll, but it looked like the Pearl's crew had the upper hand.  
  
Captain VanDerLief noticed Robert hacking his way quickly toward him, so he pulled his sword and waited at the top of the stairway. Robert arrived at the bottom of the stairs and shouted "Surrender VanDerLief!"  
  
VanDerLief laughed. "Against Jack Sparrow's crew? Ye must be daft!"  
  
Robert knew he had the disadvantage, but threw himself up the stairs to attack the Captain. VanDerLief was not caught with his pants down, however. He slashed at Robert and pulled a dagger from his belt. He fought him with both weapons, using the dagger to parry Norrington's blows. Robert kept fighting, realizing that, although he was not doing any damage to the Dutchman, he was moving forward slowly, and would soon be on the same level as the Captain.  
  
As he got an even footing to VanDerLief, he started to get small jabs in through the dagger's guard. Not the fatal wounds he would have liked to have given him, but they kept the Captain busy. They fought around and around, each looking for a drop in the guard of the other, until finally, while Robert was facing the Black Pearl, he saw Jack on a rope about to swing over, an odd-looking curved sword in his hand. VanDerLief lunged, catching Robert in the arm, but Robert stepped back and ducked low into a crouch.  
  
Confused, VanDerLief stopped for just a heartbeat, ready to give Robert a final blow, and Jack swung over, slashing hard with that sword. VanDerLief suddenly looked very surprised, and Robert watched as the Dutchman's head rolled off his shoulders landing directly in front of his crouching form. Then, as if it were an afterthought, the headless body fell down in a heap.  
  
Robert stood up, amazed and aghast. He had never encountered a sword like the one that Jack used. He walked over and looked at it. Jack allowed him to view it and swing it around, saying "got that in Nippon. I only use it on special occasions, but this was one occasion I couldn't resist." He took back the sword, cleaned and sheathed it, then pulled out his usual sword.  
  
They both looked around the deck of the Hoer. Bodies were everywhere. The ship seemed to be listing slightly toward the Black Pearl, and very few people were still fighting. The two men ran down the steps and helped the Pearl's crew finish off the crew of the Hoer, gathered any wounded that belonged to them. Jack went into VanDerLief's cabin and collected any papers that he found there. Some of the crew went looting as quickly as they could without being left behind. It was becoming obvious that the Hoer Der Vrouw was sinking, and they needed to move the Black Pearl out of position quickly, so they made their way back to the Pearl as quickly as possible.  
  
As they watched the other ship go under, Jack and Robert both surveyed the damage to the Pearl. Robert noticed that Jack let out a deep breath. The hull had been breached in six places (though thankfully, nothing below the water line), and two of her masts were broken near the top, though low enough that they would not be able to use their sails until they were fixed. The deck looked like swiss cheese. Thirty men were dead, and twenty more were wounded, many of them seriously. "Clean up and let's get moving! Those wot know how, start fixin' the masts! Everyone else, do what ye can! We have three weeks to get to Bonaire lest we be too late! Now MOVE IT!" Jack seemed deflated somehow, and Robert figured that it must be the damage to the Pearl. /That man loves this ship more than any man ever loved a woman./ He led Jack to his cabin and told him to relax, that he would supervise the repairs.  
  
Jack slumped into a chair. "Thank you, James Norrington. You're a good man." Norrington left.  
  
- -   
  
When Jack walked out of his cabin, he looked completely different. Gone were his coat, vest, shirt, boots and all extra accoutrements such as his sword, gun, etc. He still wore his breeches, baldric, and head scarf, though the ends of the latter were wrapped around his long tresses into a semblance of a ponytail instead of hanging free. Robert, while having stitches put in his shoulder, watched Jack fairly fly up the rigging to where they were trying to fix the mizzenmast. After securing himself to the mast with his baldric, Jack spoke animatedly with the men doing the job. They seemed to be having problems with it, and Jack was apparently putting them straight on what he wanted done. Once in a while, some of the conversation floated down to him. "So take the other mast..." "Damn the rigging till AFTER the..." "then pull up some DECKING y'fool!"  
  
His stitches finished, Robert walked over to the mast that Jack had climbed, and scrambled up, favoring his right arm just a bit. The man who stitched him had done a good job. "Commodore?"  
  
"Call me Jack. You're my first mate now."  
  
"Jack then. You should come down and let the men finish their jobs. They know what to do."  
  
Jack sighed. "You're right. I just worry about me Pearl. I've had her back nigh on two years, but I don't want to lose her to the likes of VanDerLief."  
  
"You won't. We'll have her fixed and under way in no time."  
  
"And in the meantime, the trade winds and the currents carry us closer to Port Royal and the gallows. If this takes longer than this evening, we'll be sitting ducks for your fleet, Commodore."  
  
"We'll have the Pearl ready by then. You have my word."  
  
"All right. I'll go help with the bulkheads." Jack unfastened the baldric from around the mast and climbed down as fast as a monkey. He disappeared into the hold.  
  
- -   
  
When next he saw Jack, Robert was smiling. He was at the helm shouting orders, when Jack climbed up from below. The crew had done a fine job on the mizzenmast, and the ship was at last under way, though slowly, since the foremast was still under repair. The bulkheads were fixed, and they only lost two cannons. Jack looked around, saw the full sails on two masts, and smiled as well.  
  
"Robert! Ye've done well!" He climbed the steps and viewed what still needed to be refitted. "It's a miracle. How did ye do it?"  
  
"I'm an officer of the Royal Navy. I know how to give orders." He paused for a moment. "Jack, where did you get that sword? It's amazing. I've never seen anything like it before."  
  
"It's called a katana. I got it in Nippon, from a lord. They call them Samurai over there. He thought I'd make a good husband for his daughter and gave it to me as a wedding present. Too bad about his daughter." Jack looked off into the sunset. "Lovely lass. Earthquake took her from me. I still miss 'er." He shrugged, turning back to Robert. "The sword is folded 400 times, sharper than a razor and twice as strong as any blade ye'll find made even by our young Mr. Turner. I keep it in a special chest in her memory."  
  
"I never knew you were sentimental about anything but the Black Pearl," Robert said in a low voice.  
  
"There are a lot of things that NOBODY knows about me, and I do hope that you'll keep this piece of information in confidence between us."  
  
"Of course. On my honor as a gentleman."  
  
Jack laughed. "Pirates aren't gentlemen, mate. And ye're startin' to act more and more like a pirate every hour." Robert frowned. "Look at ye! When we boarded the Hoer Der Vrow, you were among the first over, killed more'n any of the rest of the crew, and even went after her captain personally. And I didn't see anything of a 'gentleman' in you fightin' over there."  
  
Robert stiffened. "They raised the Red Flag. There was no choice but to go onto the offensive."  
  
"Sure there was, mate. You ignored the rules of engagement completely. You took several of them through the back! Now any GENTLEMAN would have been horrified and insulted by your actions. Me, I'm right PROUD of ye, Robert."  
  
Norrington's shoulders drooped. "I...just wasn't thinking. I don't know how I could have acted so atrociously."  
  
"Don't think about it, mate. I don't like killin' either, but when ye've got to do it, get it over with and don't worry about rules. Here's how I see it: When you're in a fight for yer life or for freedom, the ONLY rule to live by is to live through it and free. If you're not dead or captured when it is over, ye've kept to the 'rules.'" Jack watched Robert, who was deep in thought.  
  
"I'm going to have to do some serious thinking about this."  
  
"Go sleep on it. I'll take the helm. Have Ragetti cook you some curry and get some rest." Jack stepped up to the wheel while Robert went to his cabin to consider the turn of events.  
  
- -   
  
TBC  
  
A/N: So, do you like the fact that I brought Pintel and Ragetti back? Plot bunnies need to know! So hit that REVIEW button and tell me! 


	9. The Loss of the Folly

The Makings of a Pirate, by Hellborne  
  
Pirates of the Caribbean - PG-13  
  
Copyright: Characters, not mine, See the Mouse. Story, mine, but I make no money. He does, but not on this.  
  
Typing convention: / and are used for thoughts. is used for COMMODORE Norrington exclusively, and / is used for the softer James Norrington and for everyone else. Don't ask...just read and you'll understand.  
  
Summary: Jack Sparrow seems to be waging a personal war on slavery. Elizabeth and Will want to know WHY.  
  
BETA: The great and unbelievably humble Pendragginink...I love you! You are the greatest!!!!! I really can't say enough wonderful things about you!  
  
A/N: Feed the plot ferrets or they'll bite you in the arse...and I won't write anything else. I'm serious. Fanfic authors need a regular dose of reviews, so I don't care if it's a good, bad, ugly, or just plain flame review, I'd really like to hear from SOMEONE!  
  
- - - - - - -   
  
Chapter 9 - The Loss of the Folly  
  
For the next two days, the crew worked on getting the third mast fixed. Once finished, they made much better time, using as many pairs of sweeps as they could for four to six hours a day to try to make up the lost time. Jack and Robert took turns at the sweeps as well, hoping to get to Bonaire before it was too late.  
  
For the fourteen days it took to get to their destination, they saw no ships, which Robert considered a lucky break, as the crew, even when those who recovered had returned to duty, was only half of what they needed to carry through a full fledged raid against a port. Robert's own injury was almost completely healed. The stitches had been removed the previous day, and he didn't even favor that arm anymore.  
  
When the call "Land Ho!" came from the crow's nest, everyone was relieved. Jack ordered Turkish colors raised and steered for the pier area.  
  
The piers were empty of ships, so the Pearl docked at the farthest edge and started unloading the barrels of water they had brought. Jack and Robert went to the harbormaster and paid the docking fees, and Jack led the way to the block yard, swaggering as usual, but Norrington could tell that he was nervous for some reason. The man in charge there met them at his office just off the main slave area. Robert did not see any slaves in the yard at all. A deal was made for the water on the Pearl, and the man left the office to get the money to purchase the water.  
  
As soon as he was gone, Jack moved quickly around the desk and flipped through several account books and papers. It didn't take long to find what he was looking for, and he pored over those papers as if memorizing them. He finished with them in very little time, put everything back exactly as it had been, and rushed back to where he was before the man had left. The man returned with a bag of money and gave it to Jack, who counted it, then shook the man's hand and motioned to Robert that they were leaving.  
  
On their way back to the dock, Jack said, "Good fortune fer us, mate. The next ship to arrive will be here in four days."  
  
Robert frowned. "But the postings all say that the next auction is day after tomorrow. That means that the next ship to arrive should be here by nightfall tomorrow."  
  
"Not if Lizzy has done her job it doesn't." Jack winked.  
  
- -   
  
The next day the sun shown brightly on the docks, but the Black Pearl's crew stayed onboard during the refit of the masts, keeping a man in the crow's nest when it wasn't being replaced just in case the slaver ship arrived. By noon, there was no sign yet of the ship, and by sunset, the crew of the Black Pearl was ready to head into town to celebrate. Robert made sure that they all heard Jack's orders that they were to keep to themselves and not go wenching, because drunk men tend to talk. Jack didn't want anything to go wrong when they were so close. They left a skeleton crew of ten on the ship, including Jack, with enough rum to keep them happy till the others returned.  
  
Robert accompanied the men to a tavern called the Highest Rung, and they all gathered around three tables and ordered their drinks. It was agreed by both Jack and Robert that the crew would leave their money onboard, and that Robert would pay for all of the drinks that night.  
  
Four hours, lots of drinks for the men, and two crowns later (/good lord these men drink a lot!/), the men returned to the boat, holding each other up and singing various bawdy songs, the favorite being the one that Jack had taught them that he learned from Lizzy. There was still no sign of the slaver ship, and the Block Master was at this point waiting at the docks, pulling his beard. The Black Pearl's crew went below and slept off their partying, though Robert climbed into the crow's nest to keep watch.  
  
He still couldn't believe he was doing this. He had helped a pirate ship attack another pirate ship (/BUT IT WAS SELF DEFENSE!/, and killed many of that crew in cold blood, clearly half the time by stabbing them in the back (/BUT THE RED FLAG! I HAD NO CHOICE!/). He had picked a man's pocket and stolen his weapons and hat (/BUT HE WAS ALREADY DEAD!/). He was now helping the one man on God's Green Earth that he wanted to see hung more than anyone (/BUT HE'S LORD RAYMOND SMYTHE-DOUGLASS!/) to attack a legal merchant ship after it had unloaded its cargo (/BUT THEY'RE PEOPLE DAMNIT!/) and then steal that cargo and run for Jamaica (/BUT WE'RE FREEING THEM!/).  
  
He knew that he was supposed to protect the law, but, with all that had transpired since he was taken prisoner in the first place, he also now knew that he could no longer protect evil laws (BUT THEY'RE STILL THE LAW!). Laws that hurt people were wrong, he concluded, and therefore should be broken as a matter of principle (BUT WHAT WOULD THE ADMIRAL SAY?! WHAT WOULD GOVERNOR SWANN SAY?!).  
  
Robert's head swam with all of the conflicting thoughts dueling each other in his head. The funny part was that the unlawful but ethical thoughts were not following the rules of engagement, and the legal but wrong thoughts were losing ground fast. Added to that, he felt free for the first time in his life: Free to sail with the wind on his face, carefree and ignorant of what the admiralty wanted. Free to do what was right, or even what was wrong if he chose that (he did steal the money from that man instead of leaving it so that he could be buried).  
  
He was still contemplating his life aboard the Pearl, when something caught his eye. At first he thought he was imagining it. He grabbed the spyglass and looked again. What at first seemed like a lesser shadow on the wavews, appeared at last to be three ships. Robert called "Sails ho! Three ships!" at the top of his lungs, and pirates began pouring on to the deck.  
  
Jack ran out of his cabin and started calling orders. He took the stairs to the quarterdeck two at a time, and pulled out his own spyglass. "Two slavers! Where's the third bloody ship, Robert?!"  
  
There was a cannon report, and Robert saw a flash from the third ship. "There! She's firing on the slavers! Looks like the Folly!"  
  
The Pearl slipped quickly and quietly out of the docks. As soon as they were clear, the sweeps were brought out to help them get out faster.  
  
When they arrived at the fight, there were cheers from the slaver ships, thinking that the new ship was coming from the port to save them. After all, their merchandise was very important to the life of that city. Their hopes were dashed, however, as the Turkish flag disappeared down the mast to be replaced by Jack's colors.  
  
Cannons blazed, as all four ships fired volley after volley. The slavers were playing for keeps, sending cannonballs over to both pirate ships as often as they could. The Pearl and the Folly, however, were using Will's special shot that killed masses of people in a single area while doing very little damage to the ships themselves.  
  
- -   
  
Will loaded another of his shot grenades into the cannon. "Lizzy, get us closer! We're almost out of shot!"  
  
The Folly pulled around and came in closer in order to board. The slaver nearest to them fired, and the Folly's mainmast fell, ripping a hole in her bottom. Lizzy swore. She turned the wheel into the slaver. She just hoped that the momentum was not enough to sink the slaver, but was only enough to disable her. "All hands! Abandon ship! Prepare to board!"  
  
The crew readied their lines and braced themselves. As the Folly rammed into the side of the slaver, both ships shuddered. The deck of the Folly was beginning to list abaft as the bilges flooded, and most of the men on the slaver were knocked off their feet. Grappling hooks flew into the slaver's rigging, followed closely by pirates swinging across them. Not seeing any grapples left, Lizzy ran toward the front of the ship to try to leap to the slaver. Suddenly, she found herself snatched up by the waist. "Looks like you needed a hand, Captain." Will smiled at her as they swung back to the slaver.  
  
"I'll thank you if we survive!" She drew her sword.  
  
"We will. I saw the Pearl on the other side of the slavers." He deposited her on the deck of the slaver, and leaped off the rope, pulling his own sword.  
  
- -   
  
Robert stayed in the crow's nest to keep Jack appraised of the Folly. "Commodore! The Folly's been hit in the mainmast! Looks like Lizzy wants to take the slaver with her!"  
  
Jack called, "All hands! Prepare to board! Robert! Get down here! Pintel! To me! I need a helmsman NOW!"  
  
Robert grabbed a line and slid all the way down, landing only slightly hard on his feet. As soon as he got to the helm, Jack leaped over the railing down to his cabin's level and ran in. When he emerged, he was wearing the samurai sword. He ran to the middle of the deck along the side closest to the other ship. He grabbed a grappling line.  
  
Pintel ran from the galley and met Jack on deck. Jack said something to him, and he ran to the helm. Commodore wants you with him." Robert ran down and joined Jack, grabbing a grappling line on his way.  
  
Pintel brought the Pearl alongside. Grappling hooks flew, and pistol shots fired. The part of the crew staying on the Pearl shot at the men with pistols on the other ship, dropping them before they could get off shots of their own, killing the rest of the Pearl's crew as they were swinging over. Once the boarding party was on the slaver, the crew still on the Pearl threw grapples, lashing the ships together, holding them fast. Others dropped the anchor. Pintel roped the helm and waited, knowing he'd be needed at the helm at a moment's notice once the battle was over.  
  
Jack and Robert fought their way through the other ship's crew as fast as they could, Jack's sword slicing through crewmembers like butter. Robert wasn't doing quite as well, but his seeming ruthlessness made up for the razor edge of the Samurai sword. They made their way across the ship, and Jack sheathed his sword and dove overboard, swimming toward the other slaver ship. Robert followed suit, and soon the pair had crawled on board the ship, their swords drawn and hacking down the enemy as fast as they could from behind, as they weren't expecting trouble from the other slaver's direction.  
  
- -   
  
Lizzy and Will's crew, matched fairly even with the slaver's crew, were driving them back as though the sinking of the Folly served to drive them to greater feats than normal. Will dispatched the last two men between them and the helm, when he heard Lizzy yell his name. He looked back to see her backed against a bulkhead by three very large men. Leaping down the stairs that he'd just won, sword in front of him, Will slammed into one of the men, knocking him down, his sword going through another. Pain, like fire, shot through Will's side as the man in front of him fell. Lizzy finished off the man Will had landed on and turned to face the last man before her.  
  
They circled each other, thrusting and parrying, each trying to gain advantage, a good opening for the kill. They were evenly matched. The fight lasted quite a while. Lizzy's arm was beginning to feel like lead. Quite suddenly, the man stopped, a surprised look on his face. She watched him fall to the deck at her feet. Behind him, Robert saluted her quickly, grinning, and turned to meet a new foe.  
  
Sounds of men and weapons rang as the battle raged on and on, the pirates finally getting the upper hand. At the end of the battle, when the fighting stopped at last, only a handful of slavers were left. On their knees, they begged for mercy; Jack looked down on them with hard eyes. He gave them all the mercy he could muster: With a broad sweep using all his strength behind it, the heads of all five men landed at his feet.  
  
- -   
  
TBC  
  
A/N: It would be great to get paid for this, it's a true labor of love...and it gives a writer enough warm fuzzies to go on when someone tells them their work is worthy of comment. When someone appreciates (or hates) their work enough to comment, it feeds the plot bunnies. If you don't say what you like or don't like, whine, my writing will never sob get any better...ever. And the plot whimper bunnies will gasp die. I am grateful that you read this, and don't worry about me or the bunnies, I...I know I'm not worthy. I'll just sit here...by the empty review page....alone, in the dark, knee deep in dead bunnies...waiting...sigh Farewell, dear reader, Icough wrote this for you. You deserve it. You are worth it. (and not for that meanie who never, ever leaves reviews - who wouldn't clap hands, either--AND TINKERBELL DIED!)...Now please feed the plot bunnies by hitting the "REVIEW" button!!! 


	10. Aruba and Duty’s Decision

The Makings of a Pirate, by Hellborne  
  
Pirates of the Caribbean - The Makings of a Pirate - PG-13  
  
Copyright: Characters, no mine, See the Mouse. Story, mine, but I make no money. He does, but not on this.  
  
Typing convention. / is used for thoughts.  
  
Summary: Jack Sparrow seems to be waging a personal war on slavery. Elizabeth and Will want to know WHY.  
  
A/N: Let me know how you like it.  
  
- - - - - - -   
  
Chapter 10 - Aruba and Duty's Decision  
  
The crew started to clean up; the first item of business being to free the slaves in the bellies of the two slavers. With the help of any newly freed slaves who were strong enough, the ships' decks were cleared in a matter of minutes, and Robert went to survey the other slaver ship and the Pearl, as some of the slaver's crew had gone over there as well during all the fighting.  
  
When he returned from the other ships, he noticed people milling around on the deck, but no sign of Jack, Will, or Lizzy. He headed for the Captain's cabin, thinking there might be a conference, and he needed to make his report to Jack. When he opened the door, he knew that this was no meeting. Lizzy and Jack were standing next to the Captain's bed. Lizzy was softly crying, and Jack was working on someone laying on it. When he looked closer, he saw Will lying on his stomach, unconscious. Jack was stitching a three inch wound just above Will's right hip.  
  
Not wanting to interrupt, but knowing that his news couldn't wait, he cleared his throat. "Forgive the intrusion, Commodore, but I have urgent news. The ships are ready to sail, but Mr. Pintel has been rather seriously injured. There are ships from the port on their way out here, and I doubt their intentions are good. If you have any more pilots, now would be a good time to mention it, as we have three ships, and only you and Lizzy in any condition to steer.  
  
Jack finished sewing the wound and rolled Will over. The sword that inflicted the wound had gone clear through the boy. "Aye, Robert. We're down to three pilots and three ships. We'd better get moving. I'll have to finish with Will once we're away."  
  
"Who is the third pilot then?"  
  
"You are. Lizzy, take the other slaver. Robert, I need to be here to take care of Will, so you need to go to the Pearl and get her away fast. Each of you send ten men over to me so that I'll have a crew that can get this tub out of here. We meet in Aruba to sort this mess out. We'll need a lot, and Aruba has it all...for a price." His eyes twinkled behind a thoughtful grin.  
  
All three pilots ran from the room to their appointed ships, weighed anchors and sailed in three different directions, breaking up the small fleet of ships trying to catch them.  
  
- -   
  
Robert steered the Pearl northeast for three hours before coming around to head for Aruba. He was amazed at the way that the Black Pearl responded to him. Even against the current, she raced away even faster than the other ships, even though the other ships had either the current or the wind in their favor. Although he'd handled her helm before, there had been no urgency, and thus the beautiful Lady whose helm was smooth and warm beneath his fingers had not deigned to show him her talents. Now, on the other hand, she responded to his every touch...almost to his thoughts. I can't believe I'm falling in love with a ship! /But she is beautiful. And talented./ Talented?! It's a SHIP! /She's far more than a ship...far more./ I am a Commodore of His Majesty's Royal Navy! /I am a man in love./ With a SHIP! /Yes. I see now why Jack HAD to get his Lady back./ Yes, and he'll be wanting his "lady" back when you get to Aruba /She's so beautiful...my Lady...my Pearl./ You'll have to give it back... /We'll see.../  
  
He stayed at the helm, subconsciously caressing the handles, and steered through the night, only taking his hands away for a moment as he lifted Kali from the deck and put her in his pocket, where she snuggled down and fell asleep.  
  
- -   
  
The Black Pearl arrived in Aruba first, so Robert had them tie up along the pier, taking the mooring closest to the shore, next to a 12-gun sloop. As soon as the gangplanks were down, Robert watched a man walk on board. The man noticed him and proceeded over. "Where's Jack?"  
  
"Who are you, sir?"  
  
The man frowned. "Captain Francis Spriggs of the Delight, at your service. And who might you be?"  
  
Robert's eyebrows raised. "Robert James, first mate of the Black Pearl. Commodore Sparrow should be here shortly. We had to separate, and I must have passed him in the dark. Is there a doctor in this town? We have several injured men."  
  
"I'll see to it personally. And why is Jack on the other ship and not you? Certainly he is still as love crazy over this tub as ever?"  
  
"She is not a 'tub,' sir. Actually, though, I'm not quite sure, but I believe he wished to take care of Will Turner's injuries personally, and there was no time to move Mr. Turner to the Black Pearl, as we had several ships after us for taking their livelihoods from them."  
  
"Still..." Spriggs seemed hesitant to believe Robert.  
  
Robert grinned. "Difficult to believe, I know...I don't expect you to believe it. But Jack will be here very soon and you'll see for yourself.."  
  
Spriggs grinned and waived expansively toward the village. "In that case, you'll allow me to treat you to a drink and a hot meal in town."  
  
Robert smiled. He understood what Captain Spriggs had in mind. "Certainly. That way you can keep an eye on me until Jack arrives. Am I correct?"  
  
Spriggs smiled more genuinely this time. "Aye. I saw that gleam in your eye, Mr. James. Not unlike Jack's, in fact. So ye can see that I'd want to keep ye in port till we sort out where Jack is. Shall we go?"  
  
"In a moment." He strode down the stairs to his cabin, being followed all the way by Spriggs, grabbed a small bag, then proceeded to the galley. Pintel was sitting on a barrel with his arm in a sling and his leg splinted. Ragetti was cooking. It smelled delicious. Robert turned to Pintel. "You will be in charge until Commodore Sparrow arrives. In the meantime, arrange for the ship's supplies to be stocked to the Commodore's specifications. I shall be at the..." He looked at Spriggs.  
  
"The Rum Cask."  
  
"...at the Rum Cask with Captain Spriggs until Commodore Sparrow arrives. Please inform him immediately upon his arrival that his presence is requested there at once."  
  
"Aye, Mr. James. I'll do that."  
  
Robert turned and waved Captain Spriggs out before him and followed him off the ship, walking toward town. Spriggs hung back and clapped him on the shoulder. "I noticed that you haven't moved your effects to the Captain's cabin, so you could be telling the truth. The problem is that you could have gotten rid of Jack so recently that you haven't had the time to move in yet. Either way, let's eat!" He stopped outside a door. The sign had a picture of a cask, and block letters below it that spelled out "The Rum Cask."  
  
They entered the tavern and Captain Spriggs showed him to a table in the back. The barmaid brought them two mugs and two plates of food. Robert took a careful sip from the mug; it was rum. The food was probably turkey, since it was comprised of a large bird's leg.  
  
Spriggs and Robert spoke jovially, Spriggs all the while trying to get information from Robert. Robert kept to general subjects, not giving the Captain any specific information beyond his loyalty to Commodore Sparrow and his admitted love for the Black Pearl. Spriggs then asked him if he would like the Pearl as his own ship.  
  
"While I admit that I do love her, she belongs to Commodore Sparrow and he to her. I would never stand between them."  
  
"But would you take her if something happened to Jack?"  
  
Robert's eyes narrowed. "I do not foresee anything of the kind happening, Captain Spriggs, and I would deign to protect him should others try to force the issue. So long as I am on the Pearl, nothing will befall the Commodore."  
  
"It's been said that Jack can sometimes look into the heart of a man. It appears that in your case, they're right. He raised his mug. "To Jack Sparrow."  
  
Robert raised his. "To COMMODORE Jack Sparrow." They both drained their mugs.  
  
"well isn't that a fine sight. Two of my favorite people drinkin' me health!"  
  
Robert stood up. Jack clapped him on the shoulder. "Jack! Captain Spriggs here was afraid that I'd done you in and taken the Pearl."  
  
Spriggs laughed. "Not really, but you must admit that finding your ship here without you is quite a shock to anyone who knows you."  
  
Jack looked at Robert's unsaid question. "The whelp's going to be fine, Robert." He turned to Captain Spriggs. "I had to tend to a friend and there was no time to move him to the Pearl. Luckily, Robert here is one of the most loyal people I have. Almost military, ye might say." He grinned at Robert.  
  
Robert tried to ignore the jab and smiled.  
  
Jack noticed and chuckled. "So, how was your voyage? No problems, I assume?"  
  
"None. We outran them as if they were standing still. I dare say the Pearl handles as if she were an extension of myself."  
  
Jack's eyes twinkled. "That she does, Robert." He turned to Spriggs. "Well, mate. We need a lot of supplies, so we'd best be off." He motioned Robert out of the tavern. "Come Robert." The two left the tavern and returned to the Pearl as the other slaver was docking. Once it was tied off, Robert saw Lizzy fairly leap aboard the slaver that Will was on and run into the Captain's cabin.  
  
Jack and Robert walked up the gangplank onto the Black Pearl, and Jack led the way into his cabin. "So tell me, Commodore. How did you and my Pearl REALLY get along? And no lies."  
  
James smiled. "Commodore Sparrow, I am not in the habit of lying." He looked wistful. "Truth to tell, Jack, she is the finest ship that I've ever sailed. She responds almost to my mere thoughts, and I confess that she has stolen my heart. I shall truly miss her when I go back to Port Royal."  
  
Jack looked surprised. "After the Pearl has marked you as hers, you can still walk away? You are a stronger man than I am, James Norrington."  
  
"I am not controlled by my heart in my actions, Jack, but by duty. I am an officer in His Majesty's Royal Navy, which means that I cannot go off on a whim wherever my heart tells me to go. YOU may have that freedom. I certainly do not."  
  
Jack visibly drooped. "I'm sorry to hear it, James. When we're done with our business here, I'll return you to Port Royal then. But should ye ever change your mind, just make yer way to Tortuga and leave word at the Bucket O'Blood. I'll get it. Anyway, you should be back to Commodorin' in about four days."  
  
"Believe it or not, I'll miss you."  
  
"Nah. You'll miss the freedom that the Pearl gives you, and the Lady herself. You'll miss the excitement. You'll miss Ragetti's cookin' till ye can teach it to yer own chef. But ye won't miss ol' Jack. I'm just too much of a pain in the arse to miss."  
  
"You'd be surprised. I must say, Jack. This has been the most enjoyable and educational holiday I've ever had. Thank you." He excused himself and went out to the deck to help with the supplies that had started rolling in.  
  
- -   
  
TBC  
  
A/N: So, should Norrie really go back? Will Jack really let him? Hey, REVIEWS are the life's blood to fanfic writers! We get no payment beyond reviews, so to keep this work of love going, hit that REVIEW button and tell me how I'm doing! 


	11. A Changing of the Guard

The Makings of a Pirate, by Hellborne  
  
Pirates of the Caribbean - PG-13  
  
Copyright: Characters, not mine, See the Mouse. Story, mine, but I make no money. He does, but not on this.  
  
Typing convention. / is used for thoughts.  
  
Summary: Jack Sparrow seems to be waging a personal war on slavery. Elizabeth and Will want to know WHY.  
  
NOTE: Inasmuch as I'm pulling out of fanfiction.net, I needed somewhere to put all of my fics. This story was originally over there. If you've read it over there, either read it again and enjoy (this version has been beta'd by my ever so wonderful beta Pendragginink - THANK YOU!!!), or just hop out and wait for the sequel, which will be on its way quite shortly. The title will be "And the Winds of Destiny" after an old Irish blessing as quoted in the movie "Blow"...believe me, it's appropriate.  
  
A/N: Feed the plot ferrets or they'll starve...and I won't write anything else.  
  
- - - - - - -   
  
Chapter 11 - A Changing of the Guard  
  
Repairs finished, Supplies loaded, the three ships departed; the two slavers to Montego Bay and freedom, the Pearl to Port Royal to drop off her first mate. Will was feeling much better and had taken over the helm of the slaver that Jack had been steering so that he could go back to his Pearl. Norrington hesitated only a moment before giving up the helm of the dear Lady.  
  
Jack noticed. "Just say the word, Jamie, and we can change course to sail into the arms of freedom."  
  
James straightened. "I can't say it isn't tempting after all that I've been through, but my duty MUST come first."  
  
"Just thought I'd offer, mate."  
  
- -   
  
About a day out of Port Royal, the call came down from the crow's nest. "Sails Ho!" James was at the helm, so he picked up the spyglass and looked in the direction the lookout motioned toward. There, on the horizon, was a small ship that he didn't recognize. It flew no colors, so he assumed it was a pirate vessel. He watched as it tacked toward them. As it got closer, the lookout called "It's the Brigand's Wench, sir!" James looked through the spyglass again. Yes, it was Captain Gibbs at the helm. He smiled, remembering the old superstitious sailor with fondness. As soon as the two ships were lashed together and their sails brought to, Gibbs leaped to the Pearl and ran to the Captain's cabin, barely knocking before he barged in.  
  
Within a minute, Gibbs backed out of the cabin, his hands raised in surrender. There was a sudden report of a pistol from the cabin, which took Gibbs' hat off. Jack's booming voice followed closely on its heels. "Damn it, man! I can't be expected to be in two places at once! I have a ship to run!" The door slammed, shaking the helm. Gibbs turned and fled back to the Wench to wait for Jack to calm down.  
  
Jack was NOT calming down. Curses and crashes could be heard all over both ships coming from the Captain's cabin. Everyone had stopped working and were just staring at the closed doors. Pintel and Ragetti had peeked their heads out of the galley to listen better. After several minutes of what could only be described as a piratical temper tantrum, the noise stopped. A minute later, Jack banged the door open and hollered, "Mr. Strand! Bring the prisoner to my cabin IMMEDIATELY!" and slammed the door.  
  
For a moment, nobody moved. All eyes were on the cabin doors. Then Strand slowly climbed the stairs to the helm, looking slightly confused. "Commodore Norrington? I think he means you."  
  
"I believe he does." Norrington descended the stairs and took his place in front of Strand at the cabin door and knocked.  
  
The voice inside sounded deflated and tired. "Come."  
  
James entered the cabin, followed by Strand and stood facing Jack.  
  
Jack was sitting cross-legged on the bed, combing his dreads out. His scarf lay next to him on the bed, with a couple of trinkets in it. All of the furniture in the room other than the bed looked like a storm had gone through the room. /Hurricane Sparrow./ Suddenly, James realized that he'd never seen Jack truly angry before. On the bed next to Jack was an open chest. In front of him was a small box. There was a piece of paper beneath one foot. His bearing was drooped like a man on his way to the gallows. He looked at James and Strand, and waved Strand out. When the door shut behind him, James felt truly trapped for the first time since his first day on the Pearl.  
  
"Jamie, you spoke to me of duty, and at the time I acquiesced to your request. However, the news that has just reached me has forced me to reconsider taking you back to Port Royal."  
  
Norrington shifted his footing, almost afraid of what the recently violent and crazed man before him might do.  
  
Jack took a trinket out of his hair and combed the braid out. "Jamie, you are not the only one of us to have to speak of duty. You have a duty to the crown. You have a duty to the admiralty. Through your duty to the crown, you have a duty to the governor, do you not?" He finished with one braid, and started on another.  
  
"Yes, of course. But what-"  
  
"In a minute, James. Now, for the last month, you have had a duty to me as it were. Would you say that was correct?"  
  
"Yes...I suppose I have at that."  
  
"Now, between you and me alone, which of your duties is the most enjoyable, eh? Not the most important...merely the most enjoyable. Your answer won't leave this room, James."  
  
"I must admit that I have enjoyed this past month more than all my previous years here combined. However-"  
  
"That's all the answer you need give, Commodore. Now, of your duty to the crown and your duty to the admiralty, which is more important to you? Again, your answer isn't leaving this room."  
  
James thought for a moment. "As the admiralty takes its orders from the crown, I would have to say the crown. But what-"  
  
"All in good time, Jamie. Now, if ever you received conflicting orders from the admiralty and the crown, what then?" Jack had removed all of the trinkets and was combing out his hair. Without the braids, he looked much like a Native American.  
  
James considered. "That would depend on how sane the orders were, I suppose, but assuming that both were reasonable orders, I would have to put the crown first."  
  
Jack finished with his hair, which ran all the way down his back. He tied it back with a piece of leather. "I see."  
  
"Jack, why are you asking me these questions?"  
  
Jack peered into James' eyes. James felt as if he were peering into his soul. "James, which would you consider the more 'sane' order: To guard the slaver ships or to rescue the slaves from those slavers?"  
  
"Jack, this line of questions-"  
  
"Is what I need the answers to before I can proceed. Now, what is your answer?" Jack's accent had slipped. He sounded like Lord Raymond now. He picked up a shaving kit and proceeded to shave his face clean.  
  
"I would consider saving the slaves morally sane, but the law dictates that I protect the slaver ships."  
  
"And if the crown told you to go save the slaves?"  
  
"I take it the admiralty would be the side wanting me to protect the slaver ships?"  
  
"You catch on quickly, James." He wiped the excess soap off his face and the kohl from his eyes, and opened the small box on his lap. He started pulling out his gold teeth and replacing them with normal looking ones.  
  
"Jack, what has happened? You're changing into your Lord Raymond costume, and seem to be doing it much permanently than before. Last time you didn't undo your hair."  
  
Jack peered at him intently. "Jamie, I live by duty too, although it's often at odds with some law or another. However, my duty for the last few years has been one of compassion for the human race. Now I'm set upon by another duty; one that I'm sure you'll find amusing till you experience the ramifications." He walked to the wash basin and started cleaning the dirt from anywhere that showed.  
  
Norrington's eyebrows raised. "Oh?"  
  
"Oh." Jack dried his face and hands on a towel and went back to the box on the bed. "James, Governor Swann died of a fever a little over a week ago. Lord Raymond is set to take his place." He watched James as he removed his rings and replaced them with Lord Raymond's.  
  
James thought for a moment, and started to chuckle. Then he seemed to realize where this whole conversation was going and stopped, staring at Jack in disbelief. "Surely you can't be serious!"  
  
"As serious as a pirate on the gallows. I'm to go straight to Port Royal immediately and take over as governor. Now YOUR duty is here, as Captain of the Black Pearl and Commodore of this fleet. You're a good man, James Norrington, and I couldn't leave my Lady in better hands. The men will follow you, and you don't have to worry about any REAL piracy, as the crew is paid through my shipping company anyways. The other ships of the fleet will give you 25% of everything they get, so there's plenty to go around. But as of now, you are in charge. Do you have any problems with this?" He removed his shirt, bandaged his right forearm, effectively covering the telltale brand and tattoo, and put on one of Lord Raymond's lilac shirts.  
  
"Only some personal misgivings, but I'm sure they shall pass. And I'm sure they don't even compare with YOUR personal feelings on this venture. But I do have a question."  
  
"Yes?" Jack changed his stockings and pulled the lilac breeches over his own.  
  
"I would understand Lord Raymond taking the governorship if he were born in the aristocracy. But I do not understand Captain Jack Sparrow doing such a noble thing. Why are you doing it?"  
  
Jack slipped the shoes on and started putting on a powder blue cravat with silver threads running through it. "Why? Because I have to. There is no choice in the matter. I agreed to it years ago when the king asked me to do it. I had just hoped that old Weatherby would live till I was ready to retire."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Neither does anyone else who knows ol' Jack. James, I'm 67th in line for the throne of England. I don't like it, but that's the way it is. My family and peers don't like it either, since I'm a half-breed redskin. But my father made sure that I was legally accepted by the crown, so here I am. I didn't go to London to buy my title, James. I went to London to bury my father. The title was mine from birth. So you see, I HAVE to take it."  
  
Norrington couldn't help but pity Sparrow. At the height of his success in his own dream, the man was attacked by his past and forced into a servitude that he HAD to have run away from. "How long have you been on the Pearl, Jack?"  
  
"Since I was ten years old, James. That would be thirty-three years if you include the ten years that she was in Barbossa's clutches." He finished putting the wig on. Norrington would never have recognized him as Jack Sparrow had he not watched him transform.  
  
"I'll take good care of her, Jack."  
  
"I know you will, James. Oh, before I forget, you'll find all my journals and rutters in that bulkhead." He pointed. When James looked at him blankly, he hopped down off the bed and walked over to where the desk had been and pushed in on three knots in the wood. The wall popped open into a bolthole large enough for a man to stand in had it not been for the piles of books and paperwork. "You'll find all the notes I ever made in there. If you read them and take them to heart, you can't go wrong. And now, I believe I should vacate your quarters, Commodore Robert James, and leave you to your new command. They're waiting for you in Montego Bay. Lizzy'll be there shortly, I'm sure." With that, he pocketed the small box containing his gold teeth and made to leave.  
  
"Lord Raymond?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What do we say happened to Jack Sparrow?"  
  
"Oh. Yes. Well, I suppose we'll have to hang him then. I'll see to the details."  
  
"And what about the trinkets and scarf that you left on the bed? Don't you want them, if only for the memories they'll bring you?"  
  
"No. You keep them. Something to remember old Jack Sparrow by." He turned and left.  
  
- -   
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Sadness! Jack leaving the Black Pearl!!! So why have I not received outraged REVIEWS???!!! Do you not give a damn about Jack's happiness? And what of Norrie??? How will he adjust to being a PIRATE commodore???!!! Hit that REVIEW button and tell me what you think! 


	12. Longing Epilogue

The Makings of a Pirate, by Hellborne  
  
Pirates of the Caribbean  
  
Copyright: Characters, not mine, See the Mouse. Story, mine, but I make no money. He does, but not on this.  
  
Typing convention. / is used for thoughts.  
  
Archive: adultfanfiction.net, but if you want it, just let me know the URL.  
  
Beta: Now beta'd by my most perfect and wonderful Pendragginink and her magnificent Jackal! Hail to thee, oh modest and humble BetaGoddess!  
  
Summary: Jack Sparrow seems to be waging a personal war on slavery. Elizabeth and Will want to know WHY.  
  
NOTE: Inasmuch as I'm pulling out of fanfiction.net, I needed somewhere to put all of my fics. This story was originally over there. If you've read it over there, either read it again and enjoy (this version has been beta'd by my ever so wonderful beta Pendragginink - THANK YOU!!!), or just hop out and wait for the sequel, which will be on its way quite shortly. The title will be "And the Winds of Destiny" after an old Irish blessing as quoted in the movie "Blow"...believe me, it's appropriate.  
  
A/N: Feed the plot bunnies or they'll starve...and I won't write anything else.  
  
- - - - - - -   
  
Epilogue - Longing  
  
(Six Months Later)  
  
Governor Smythe-Douglass' office was decorated far differently than Governor Swann had kept it. There were many books, to be sure, but now it was far more "cheerful" if that were the proper word for it. The curtains were yellow lace, and there was a divan for visitors to sit on now rather than the wooden chairs that the previous governor had preferred. Governor Smythe-Douglass, it seemed, preferred his guests to be comfortable. The bar was always stocked and within easy access to anyone who wanted it; the Governor didn't drink. The divan was covered in yellow and green with lilacs running through it, and was quite comfortable. There was a painting of the fort's gallows on the wall behind the desk, and seven gold teeth in a special glass, coffin-shaped case at the base of it. Lord Raymond was standing at the window as he did each day, watching the ocean waves. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. He knew he'd never be free to ride the waves ever again. He sat at his desk and went over the guest list. He'd heard from everyone that he'd expected to hear from. Only three people on the list had not been heard from, and although they would save him from an evening of misery if they came, he knew they would never chance it. He put the list in the drawer and locked it. He walked back to the window and looked out again, opening the window to breathe the salt air. He sniffed. "Hmm...Storm coming."  
  
There was a knock at the door. "Come."  
  
Captain Groves entered the room and poured himself a glass of rum. The governor turned from the window. "Yes?"  
  
Groves looked at him closely, then downed the glass, pouring himself another one and downing it as well before putting the glass down. "Sir, I have messages for you." He walked over and handed Lord Raymond three envelopes.  
  
He turned them over and looked at them nonchalantly. "Where did you get these, Captain?"  
  
"From the authors, sir. They bade me bring them to you personally."  
  
"Did they have aught else to say?" The governor watched Groves intently.  
  
"Yes, sir. They wanted you to know that they're doing well, and that..." Groves looked him in the eyes. "They miss you, sir."  
  
"I see. And have you spoken of this to anyone else?"  
  
"Never sir! I would never utter a word of it to anyone. Especially not the Commodore. He'd have kittens."  
  
The governor chuckled. "That he would. And just how do you feel about it, and how much do you know?"  
  
"I know who you are, and I know who Commodore Robert James is. I also know why. James told me when he gave me the envelopes for you. I still can't see you beneath that."  
  
"That is because I am extremely careful, Theodore. May I call you Theodore?"  
  
"Of course, sir. Call me Ted"  
  
"Good. Then call me Raymond. I would rather not be formal today."  
  
"Thank you, Raymond. May I ask you something?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Why did you hang Captain Sparrow? It seems to me that killing Sparrow makes it impossible for you to leave."  
  
"I did that on purpose, Ted. You see, the temptation may have been too great had I left Jack Sparrow alive. With Sparrow dead, I can live with my duty. Does that answer your question?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Oh, Captain?"  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"Tell the Commodore to furl sails on all vessels. There's a storm coming. It should hit around half way through the midwatch." He went back to the window. "Thank you, Ted. For everything. Feel free to drop in any time to just talk. I could use the company."  
  
"Thank you, Raymond." Captain Groves left quietly.  
  
He read the three letters one after another. All three were RSVPs to his Christmas Ball. The last three, and a tear came to his eye as he read them. All of them would attend. He was so glad that he made it a costume ball! He just hoped that nobody would recognize James' trademark, melodious voice. Two weeks was a long time. But all he had left was time, so he could wait.  
  
- -   
  
Robert stood at the helm as they rounded the cliffs and Port Royal came into view. He smiled briefly, looking at the Governor's mansion at the top of the hill looking over the town. He almost thought he could see the governor looking out his office window. But no, not even with the spyglass would he be able to make out that much detail. He had thought he'd miss the fort, but he really didn't. It didn't compare with the great freedom his Lady gave him. He ran his hands over the wheel and hummed Jack's favorite song. The Pearl glided majestically past the town at dusk, and headed out to sea. They'd be back in two weeks for the ball.  
  
- -   
  
Lord Raymond decided to retire early. He bade his butler goodnight, and went to his private chambers. He removed his cravat, shirt, shoes and stockings, and put them in their proper places. As he removed his breeches, his hand fell to his outer thigh. He looked down. The ridges from his slave's brand were smooth to the touch and had faded a bit through the years, but it was still there. He only prayed that there would be a time when the Crown would finally realize just how evil slavery was and free ALL the slaves. But he knew better.  
  
- -   
  
End  
  
A/N: If you want to see "And the Winds of Destiny...", I'd suggest you hit the REVIEW button. It's started out VERY nicely in my opinion...however, I could be wrong, so if you REVIEW this one, you'll see THAT one and be able to tell me if I'm write. So hit that REVIEW button!!!! 


End file.
